You've stolen my heart from the start
by Keiko.Ayame.A
Summary: Reituki - GazettE - Quand après une soirée de fête, le garçon de vos rêves vous ramènes en voiture... Les complications sont à venir...  A lire xD
1. You rape

**Titre de la Fic: You've stolen my heart from the start.  
><strong>

**Titre du Chapitre : You rape  
><strong>

**Titre complet : You rape my pride (Tu as violé ma fierté)****  
><strong>

**Auteur :** Keiko.A

**Couple **: Reituki ^^

**Rating **: M

**Disclaimer **: Gazetto ne m'appartient toujours pas. L'histoire est mienne.

**Note **:

.

.

* * *

><p>.<p>

.

_C'était un soir_, _Ruki avait été a une fête, et Reita avait eut l'amabilité de le ramener en voiture. Le trajet était assez silencieux, Ruki ne savait pas vraiment quoi face à ce garçon pour qui son coeur battait. Reita était dans la chambre étudiante à côté de la sienne, et tout les matins, ou presque, il le voyait sortir aller en cours. C'était comme ça qu'il avait craqué pour lui. Pour cet homme blond et bien bâti. Mais il n'était pas le premier à craquer pour lui, et ne serait pas le dernier. Il avait fait comme Reita voulait, et s'était mis à l'arrière sans comprendre pourquoi il lui avait demandé. Tout se passait bien, jusqu'à ce que Rei entre dans une espèce de forêt. Ruki n'avait pas souvenir qu'à l'aller il soit passé par là, et son coeur commençait à battre un peu plus fort quand la voiture s'immobilisa. Il jeta un regard à Reita.. Reita attendit une petite seconde avant de se lever de son siège conducteur, et de passer à l'arrière, il s'assit aux côtés de Ruki et commença alors à lui parler._

**« Alors ta soirée était agréable? Elle était bien cette fête pas vrai? »**

_Le petit jeune fut un peu rassuré et lui répondit alors._

**« Oui la fête était géniale. »**

_Reita posa une de ses mains sur le genou du petit brun en lui demandant_

**« Quelqu'un t'y as plût? »**

_Ruki se sentait de plus en plus mal à l'aise, surtout quand il commença à sentir la mains de Reita lui caresser la cuisse, mais il répondit quand même._

**« Heu.. Oui. Quelqu'un me plaît.. »**

_Reita qui essayait de se contenir n'y arriva pas plus longtemps et lui caressa la cuisse en remontant vers l'entre-jambe du plus jeune. Ce qui eut pour effet que le petit brun s'écarta de lui en le fixant bizarrement, il lui dit_

**« Je ne penses pas que ce soit une bonne idée.. »**

_Mais Reita était tout excité par ce gamin. C'était plus fort que lui. Il était si désirable avec ses pantalon moulant et son attitude innocent. Il avait envie de le voir crier de plaisir et lui en redemander. Si bien qu'il se rapprocha du plus jeune. Ruki n'attendit pas la suite et tenta d'ouvrir la porte... Mais il était prit au piège. Les portes étaient verrouillé, et il n'eut pas le temps de dire quoi que ce soit, que Reita était collé à lui entrain de le menotter à la portière de la voiture._ _Il échappa un petit cri quand Reita lui saisit les jambes, et l'allongea de force sur la banquette arriè ne comptait pas lui faire de mal, du moins si Ruki ne se débattait pas ça ne devait pas être désagréable, loin de là. Ruki se débattait pourtant, en lui disant._

**« Je vous en pries Reita... Pas ça. Pitié ne faites pas ça.. »**

_Mais Reita ne voulait pas s'arrêter. Pas maintenant qu'il l'avait à sa merci. Il commença fébrilement à lui déboutonner le pantalon, pendant que Ruki semblait se battre encore. Mais il arriva quand même à lui enlever. Il caressait son corps comme un trésor, ça faisait des mois qu'il rêvait de lui faire l'amour à ce garçon. Pourquoi lui? Pourquoi ce gamin? Il ne savait pas, mais à chaque fois qu'il le voyait, il avait envie de lui et ce soir rien ne pourrait l'empêcher d'aller jusqu'au bout. Il remonta le T-shirt et la veste du plus jeune un peu plus haut sur son corps, tandis qu'il lui répondait._

**« Ça ne sert à rien de te débattre. Sauf si tu veux avoir mal. C'est tout ce que tu vas réussir à faire. »**

_Et puis Reita enleva son haut qu'il jeta comme le reste des fringues par terre. Il enleva tous ses vêtements étant encore plus excité à chaque fois qu'il sentait que le moment de posséder ce gamin se rapprochait. Il prenait son temps quand même. Oh que non il ne voulait pas brusquer de trop les choses. Si bien qu'il fut temps d'enlever le dernier rempart à la possession. Il posa ses mains sur les hanches du petit brun, et lentement mais sûrement lui enleva son boxer découvrant son intimité.Il y avait une grande différence entre celle du blond, et celle du brun, venant particulièrement du fait que Reita était remplit de désir, tandis que le petit brun semblait beaucoup trop désireux de s'enfuir. Mais soit. Reita ferait les choses dans l'ordre. Il lui dit alors, pas très content._

**« Aller écartes les cuisses. Si il faut que j'abuse de la force, tu vas vraiment pas aimer ça... »**

_Ruki aimai ce garçon. Du moins, il aimait celui qui le raccompagnait gentiment, beaucoup moins celui qui venait de le mettre nu contre sa volonté et s'apprêtait à le prendre sans son consentement. Mais Rei n'était pas une brute si épaisse, il inspecta seulement l'intimité du brun pour vérifier si ça ne lui ferait pas mal. Malheureusement, il se rendit à l'évidence qu'il devait le préparé car il était trop petit pour lui. Aussi il s'approcha encore plus du brun, qui pu sentir tout le corps de Reita contre le sien, pendant qu'il lui montrait deux doigts en lui disant_

**« Mets-les dans ta bouche, et lèches. »**

_Ruki garda la bouche fermée refusant tout net. Mais encore une fois Rei lui dit._

**« Je peut faire ça à sec là maintenant... Mais tu vas hurler de douleur. Alors lèches. »**

_Le petit brun ouvrit légèrement la bouche, a vrai dire, il n'avait pas envie d'avoir mal, mais il ne voulait pas non plus que Reita le prenne comme ça. Il pensait qu'il allait lui enfoncer les doigts dans la bouche sans ménagement, comme un violeur qui prendrait ce qu'il veut, mais ce ne fut pas le cas. Il attendait sagement que Ruki se décide. Il sortit sa petite langue tout hésitant, et commença à lécher sans en avoir beaucoup envie. Le seul qui semblait s'amuser c'était Reita. Vous n'imaginez pas comme juste ce simple geste de la part du brun l'excitait encore plus. Sentir sa langue venir caresser ses doigts. Un vrai délice. Il laissa le petit brun s'occuper de lui un peu plus longtemps que nécessaire, ah... Si seulement il était vraiment consentant ce gamin, ils pourraient en faire des choses agréables. Puis revenant à la réalité, il s'écarta de la langue du petit brun et s'approcha de l'autre intimité. Il fit comme tout le monde, et introduit ses doigts dans le garçon, pour le préparé à son passage. Oh bien sûr ça n'avait rien d'agréable, et aux sons qui sortaient de la bouche de Ruki, il n'y avait pas de doute. Une fois que ce fut bon, il les retira regardant le gosse qui lui disait._

**« C'est fini? »**

_Reita eut un petit sourire, en lui répondant._

**« Ce n'est que le début. »**

_Et il entra doucement mais sûrement dans le gosse, si bien que Ruki ne disait plus rien, mais il voyait bien ses yeux perler des larmes. Reita ne voulait pas lui faire mal, mais il fallait dire que si Ruki était pas si petit, ça aurait été différent. Aussi il surplomba le plus jeune qui commençait déjà à vouloir dire des choses méchantes, avant que Reita ne scelle leurs lèvres ensembles. Ruki n'eut pas le temps de faire quoi que ce soit que leurs langues se caressaient mutuellement. C'était pas son premier baiser loin de là, et même si Reita l'avait embrasser de force, il avait une façon si agréable de l'embrasser qui lui faisait presque oublier la douleur que Reita lui avait infligé. Le blond ne comptait pas que sur ça pour faire passer la souffrance, oh que non. Il en profita pour toucher la virilité de son cadet et la caresser agréablement pour se faire pardonner. Il sentit que le brun devenait plus dur sous sa mains, et que leur baiser étouffait des gémissements de plaisirs du plus jeune. Il relâcha les lèvres du brun, pendant qu'il préférait aller lui suçoter et baiser le reste de sa peau. Il ne bougea pas une seule seconde, bien trop occuper à ancré du plaisir au corps du plus jeune pour ne pas qu'il lui en veuille, mais il le regarda quelques instants, avant de finalement changer d'avis. Il s'écarta un peu et commença à lui donner des coups de reins en lui, d'abord très lentement, et puis il accéléra la cadence au fur et à mesure. Étrangement, le petit brun ne semblait pas spécialement réceptif à ses va et viens en lui, ce qui frustrait un peu Reita. Pas de gémissement, ni de plaisir, ni de douleur, et ça c'était ennuyant. Ruki tentait tant bien que mal ne pas entrer dans son jeu. Il ne voulait pas gémir, il ne voulait pas aimer ça. Après tout Rei le prenait de force, alors autant ne pas aimer ça. Reita était frustré, se fit plus brutale dans sa façon de lui faire l'amour, ce qui rendit la tâche à Ruki plus aisé, car c'était beaucoup moins agréable pour lui. Reita s'arrêta tout net, et regarda le plus jeune en lui disant._

**« Tu vas gémir oui! »**

****« Non. »****

_Ruki lui tenait tête et il n'aimait pas ça. Aussi il se décida qu'il était l'heure de retourner jouer avec la virilité du brun, ce qui marcha enfin. Reita le regarda intensément en lui disant._

**« Tu gémis. Tu aimes ça. Tu l'as voulu. »**

_Ruki était prêt à riposter que non il ne voulait pas. Il n'avait jamais voulu que sa première fois se passe à l'arrière d'une voiture, par un mec qu'il aimait, et qui était entrain de le violer. Il détestait ça. Il lui répondit alors._

**« Détaches-moi tu verras bien si j'aime ça! »**

_Reita n'aimait pas ça, mais il ne put se résoudre à faire l'amour a quelqu'un qui n'exprimait rien. Il s'approcha des menottes, et l'enleva de la portière. A peine Ruki eut les mains libre de mouvements que Reita lui remit les menottes. c'est tout ce qu'il pouvait faire pour Ruki. Reita ne vit pas vraiment de différence, alors par dépit, il se décida à finir ce qu'il avait commencé, s'imaginant au pire que Ruki aimait ça. Il recommençait ses va et vient entre les reins du plus jeune, quand il sentit quelques choses le forcer à se pencher. Reita vit alors des bras autours de son cou tandis que le brun finit par prendre possession des lèvres du blond. Reita n'en cru pas ses yeux, et malgré tout il continuait, de plus en plus vite, agréablement surprit par la douceur des lèvres du brun, et les gémissements étouffés auxquels il avait le droit. Il continua jusqu'à ce qu'ils atteignirent l'orgasme ensemble**. **Puis Reita lâcha ses lèvres, et s'écarta du plus jeune pour le regarder. Ruki se sentait un peu honteux d'avoir aimé, et encore plus d'en avoir mit un peu partout sur eux. Ce fut à ce moment là que Ruki ne comprit pas ce qui se passait. Le blond commença alors à lécher toutes la semence de Ruki sur son propre petit corps soumis. Ce n'est pas que Ruki n'aimait pas sentir la langue de Reita sur lui, même si c'était plus qu'étrange d'ailleurs, mais normalement, un violeur, ça vous oblige à faire des choses, non? Peut être qu'il allait l'obliger à faire pareille sur son corps? Ruki réprima une grimace de dégoût à cette idée pendant qu'il lui dit._

****« Pourquoi tu fais ça? C'est dégoutant... »****

_Reita désirait son corps depuis si longtemps que ça ne le marqua même pas. Il finit de lécher et de tout nettoyer son petit ventre, pendant qu'il eut une petite idée. Il s'assit tranquillement pendant qu'il attira vers lui les parties du brun. Il ne voulait pas se priver, maintenant qu'il était à sa merci, il voulait tout essayer. Il se pencha sur le corps du plus jeune, et commença à jouer avec sa virilité pendant que Ruki tentait de le repousser comme il pouvait. Il ne voulait pas, et il lui fit savoir, repoussant sa tête loin de son intimité, il essayait, mais Reita était plus fort que lui. Reita était vraiment une tortionnaire très agréable. Il essayait de ne pas aimer ça, mais chaque coups de langue sur son membre, chaque baisers lui arrachait un gémissement de plus en plus fort. C'était pas comme si il le voulait, mais c'était tellement bon, que le gamin se laissait complètement faire, frémissant, sous l'habilité du blond. Il n'y avait pas à dire, Reita savait y faire. Ruki saisit une des mains de Reita qu'il serrait, sûrement de plus en plus fort à mesure que le plaisir montait en lui. Ce mec allait le rendre fou. Rei sentait bien le corps de sa victime se crisper sous ses caresses, et ça l'incitait encore plus à continuer, ça et la douce mélodie des gémissements que Ruki faisait. Il continuait encore et encore jusqu'à ce qu'il sente sa mains se faire broyer par celle de Ruki, lui indiquant que le petit brun ne pourrait plus aller bien loin. Et il eut raison, a peine quelques secondes plus tard, et il entendit enfin sa victime jouir et se répandre en lui. Reita ne fit pas de manière, et avala le tout, tandis qu'il commençait déjà à se rhabiller. Les yeux du plus jeune était un peu choqué. Il venait de lui donner tant de plaisir, et maintenant c'était déjà fini? Il était un peu déçu et un peu honteux. Mais il lui dit quand même._

**« Tu m'as violé Reita! »**

_Le blond lui jeta un coup d'oeil alors qu'il repassait déjà à l'avant, tout habillé, il lui dit._

**« Je t'ai pas forcé à me lécher pour te préparer. Je t'ai pas forcé non plus à jouir, ou à te répandre dans en moi que je saches. Je t'ai pas menacer. Désolé mais c'est pas un viol. »**

**« Je n'ai jamais voulu ça moi! Encore moins avec toi! »**

**« Rappels moi qui a voulu que je l'embrasse pendant qu'on faisait l'amour? C'est toi. Tu le voulais. Tu as aimé ça. Et tu devrais être content que ce soit moi. Au moins t'as pris ton pied. »**

___Ruki n'ajouta plus rien, mais Reita lui enleva les menottes, les gardant sur lui comme à son habitude. Ruki se sentait honteux et même si il est vrai qu'il avait aimé ça, et que son corps n'avait pas pu faire autrement que de jouir, il se sentait mal. Il se rhabilla sans dire un mot pendant que Rei ajouta._

**« Et même si s'en était un... Tu l'as cherché, dans ta façon de t'habiller, et d'être avec les gens. Tout en toi respire le désir de se faire dominer par quelqu'un. »**

_Ruki resta silencieux tout le reste du trajet. Il gardait la tête baissé, et le regard fuyant, mais il pouvait dire quand Reita le regardait, il sentait son regard sur lui. Et d'un coup ça le frappa. Peut être qu'il était trop moulé dans ses pantalons, oui peut être qu'il était trop familier avec les gens. C'était ça que Reita voulait dire? Il avait l'air d'un petit gay prêt à se faire prendre par n'importe qui? Il se sentait si misérable qu'il ne dit pas un seul mot, ni dans la voiture, ni même quand il entra dans sa chambre étudiante. Son colocataire ne se réveilla pas, et Ruki alla directement dans son lit pour pleurer le reste de la nuit. Pleurer d'avoir perdu ses illusions. Pleurer de ne pas avoir eut sa première fois comme tout le monde, avec quelqu'un qui l'aime, et fait attention à lui. Il pleurait, et personne ne pouvait rien dire. _

_Quand à Reita, il se sentait pas mieux. oh bien sûr, il était heureux d'avoir pu posséder son corps, et d'avoir tiré son coup. Franchement, de ce côté là tout allait bien. Le problème restait quand même le fait que ce que Ruki lui avait dit lui tournait dans la tête. Il l'avait violé, c'était sûr. Il avait beau s'en défendre, il l'avait attaché, déshabillé de force et l'avait prit sans lui demander son avis. Que le brun ait aimé ou non, il l'avait obligé, et il s'écoeurait lui-même. Il posa les menottes dans le tiroir de sa commode et s'allongea sur son lit, sans parvenir à trouver le sommeil. La vie était pas simple, pour personne._

_._

_._

* * *

><p><em>.<em>

_. Voilà désolé de commencer de nouvelles rfictions sans finir les anciennes, mais j'écris ce qui vient dans ma tête. Le second chapitre de "You know you hurt me well" va pas tarder il est a 75% écrit. Le second chapitre de "How can you know that you're fallen in love?" va sûrement arriver aussi, vu que je l'ai en tête; Le truc c'est qu'il me faut plus de temps, j'ai pas assez de temps pour écrire tout ce a quoi je pense. Mais je fait comme je peux. En espérant que vous aimerez tout ._

_. Bon courage et à bientôt ^^  
><em>


	2. Think of you

**Titre de la Fic: You've stolen my heart from the start.  
><strong>

**Titre du Chapitre : Think of you.  
><strong>

**Titre complet : Think of you (Je pense à toi.)****  
><strong>

**Auteur :** Keiko.A

**Couple **: Reituki ^^

**Rating **: M

**Disclaimer **: Gazetto ne m'appartient toujours pas. L'histoire est mienne.

**Note **:

.

.

* * *

><p>.<p>

.

_Le soleil s'était levé depuis quelques temps déjà sur la ville, tandis qu'un petit brun sortait de sa chambre étudiante en attendant son colocataire. Il s'adossa au mur tenant son sac à bout de bras, fixant le sol, il attendait sagement, quand une voix se fit entendre_

****« Alors la fêtes d'hier était comment? »****

_Le petit brun fit une petite moue pensive, avant de simplement répondre_

****« Bien. »****

_Il ne s'attendait pas vraiment à ce que son colocataire ajoute._

****« Juste bien? T'as vu ta façon de marcher ce matin? Dis moi, toi le grand romantique, t'es enfin passé à l'acte hier soir à une fête? »****_  
><em>

_Ruki était honteux, et gêner, mais faisait comme si il n'était rien. Il détestait qu'on parle de sa virginité comme ça. Il répondit._

****« Non! »****

****« Quoi? Encore personnes n'a osé te faire découvrir les plaisirs charnels qu'un homme peut t'apporter? »****

_C'est à ce moment là, précisément, au moment où Ruki leva les yeux pour fixer son colocataire, qu'il le vit. Lui le responsable de sa soit-disant façon de marcher. Il ne détourna pas les yeux, fixant intensément le blond qui avait fait battre son coeur, avant de le réduire en cendre, en ajoutant avec conviction._

****« Il ne s'est rien passé hier. J'ai dû sûrement trop boire et très mal tombé, c'est tout. »****

_Son colocataire le regarda intensément quelques secondes. Il semblait être sur de n'avoir rien fait hier soir, et tellement gêner de parler de ça, alors il ajouta fermant la porte à_ _clé_.

****« Tu sais Ruki, c'est pas une tare d'être vierge à 17 ans. »****

_Ruki baissa les yeux, sentant malgré tout le regard de celui qui lui avait volé sa première fois sur lui. Il se sentait mal à l'aise, mais il répondit._

****« Oui bêtement j'imagine que ça existe encore des gens qui font ça avec des gens qu'ils aiment, en qui ils ont confiances, et ce dans un cadre romantique, qui s'y prête. C'est ce que je veux. Je le ferais pas sans ça. »****

_Ruki n'attendit pas plus longtemps et passa devant Reita et son colocataire pour sortir de la résidence étudiante. Mais ce qu'il ne savait pas, c'était à quel point Reita s'était sentit mal, déjà il ne se sentait pas glorieux d'avoir abusé d'une autre personne, mais là, il venait d'apprendre qu'il lui avait prit sa première fois, et que ce garçon n'était même pas encore majeur. Son colocataire lui demanda alors_

****« T'es un peu pâle Rei, ça va? »****

****« Oui oui. Parfait. Ça doit être la gueule de bois... »****

****« Alors ta soirée? Je t'ai vu emporté tes menottes hier... Qui étais l'heureux élu? »****

_Reita fit un petit sourire feinter, pendant qu'il répondait._

****« La soirée était pas mal. Personne. »****

****« T'as trouvé personne à ton goût pour jouer au policier et au méchant? »****

****« J'ai dis personne Tora. »****

_Tora lui jeta un regard, avant de comprendre que Reita n'avait pas envie d'en parler. D'habitude, ça le gênait pas de raconter qui il avait sauté, et dans quel position, à quel endroit. C'était un comportement étrange, quoi que, pas plus étrange que de voir Reita avec des cernes sous les yeux. Le connaissant il n'avait pas dû dormir de la nuit. Ils s'apprêtaient à partir, quand le colocataire du petit brun bouscula Reita. Un Rei de très bonne humeur qui pour une fois ne dit rien, lui qui avait l'habitude de se pavaner, et d'envoyer bouler les petites merdes dans le genre de celui qui venait de le bousculer. Il courrait après Ruki, et arriva enfin à sa hauteur, en lui disant, très préoccupé._

_****« J'ai bousculé Reita, et il n'a rien dit. Putain je suis béni des dieux! »****_

_Le petit brun continuait son chemin, sans vouloir écouter ce qu'il lui disait. Il n'avait pas envie de penser à Reita. A chaque fois qu'il entendait son prénom, ou voyait son visage, il repensait à la nuit dernière à sa détermination à lui faire l'amour, qu'il le veuille ou non, et tout ça lui donnait la nausée. Mais il ne pouvait pas en parler à son colocataire.. Lui qui rêvait que Reita lui prêt attention, lui qui lui répondrait qu'il devait être super heureux que Reita ait daigné le dépuceler sans que Ruki n'ai rien demandé à personne. Il y a quelques jours lui aussi rêvait qu'il le regarde, qu'il lui fasse un sourire quand ils se croisaient à la sortie de leurs chambres. Qui aurait pu avoir une crise cardiaque en entendant Reita lui dire bonjours de sa voix si grave et si sensuel. Autant de choses que Ruki ne supportait plus aujourd'hui. D'ailleurs son colocataire le poussa du coude en lui disant._

****« Oh tu m'écoutes! »****

****« Non. »****

****« Tu crois vraiment que c'est en étant habillé comme un sac qu'il va te remarquer? Reita a bon goût, pas comme toi. »****

_Ruki n'avait pas la force de répondre aujourd'hui, il laissa dire quand une voix répondit pour le défendre._

****« Nirvana a toujours été un de mes groupes préférés. J'aime ton T-shirt petit. »****

_Le petit brun leva les yeux vers Tora accompagné de Reita qui les dépassaient en lui adressant un sourire et un clin d'oeil complice. Ruki lui rendit un faible sourire avant que son colocataire le saisisse par le bras en lui disant l'air très sérieux._

****« T'es allé le sucer hier soir ou quoi? Depuis quand Tora sait que t'existes? »****

_Ruki lâcha un soupire avant de lui répondre las._

****« Non Uruha. Je ne suis pas toi. Je pense pas qu'à ça tout le temps. »****

_Ruki porta son attention sur Tora, le détaillant des pieds à la tête, vue de derrière Tora n'avait rien à envier à Reita, surtout si il ne traitait pas les gens comme Rei, comme des jouets justes bon à satisfaire ses pulsions. Il pensait ça, mais il se souvint d'hier. Il se souvint combien malgré tout ça avait été agréable de le laisser faire, de le laisser le toucher de cette façon si intime, et ce même si il n'était pas invité à le faire. Et Ruki se détestait encore plus d'avoir aimé ça. Il avait fait exprès de mettre des vêtements amples qui ne ressemblaient quasiment à rien, pour ne pas tenter les gens, mais la remarque de Tora lui avait plût. Tora avait beau être comme Reita, l'un des garçons les plus beaux de la fac, que tout le monde voudrait comme petit ami, ou même comme coup d'un soir juste pour frimé, mais... Ruki n'était pas comme tout le monde. Après tout il avait succombé à la beauté de Reita, et a son apparente gentillesse avec ses amis. Bien sûr tout le monde savait que Reita était un obsédé sexuel, mais franchement.. Pourquoi il avait accepté de montrer dans sa voiture? Pourquoi il lui avait dit oui? Ruki continuait de s'en vouloir et de détester Reita encore plus à chaque seconde, tandis que le dénommé Reita, blond de sa couleur de cheveux, lui tentait de faire comme si de rien n'était. Il essayait de rire, et d'être le même, mais il ne faisait que penser à ce gamin. Il n'avait rien de spéciale, c'était un petit nain brun, avec des petites bouclettes qui plus est. Autant dire qu'on était loin des belles meufs que Reita se serrait d'habitude. Mais il y avait quelques choses, dans sa façon d'être et d'agir, quelques choses dans son sourire.. Le goût de sa peau, la pâleur de son petit corps si mince, si peu musclé, le plaisir de le posséder... Et la façon innocente, mais passionné qu'il avait d'embrasser de venir chercher sa langue. Même sa façon de gémir, tout semblait être si adorable venant de ce garçon d'aspect quelconques. Comment résister à l'envie de retourner goûter à tout ça une nouvelle fois? Bien sûr qu'il s'en voulait de l'avoir privé de sa première fois si romantique avec celui qu'il aimait, et de l'avoir forcé, mais il avait été une si belle et délicieuse victime... Décidément Reita ne tournait pas rond en ce moment. Tout allait redevenir comme avant, Reita ferait tout pour redevenir comme avant._

_._

_._

* * *

><p><em>.<em>

_._

_Voilà un chapitre un peu court, mais comme je les aimes. Avec Reita et Ruki. Bientôt peut être un vrai Reituki, on sait pas vraiment... En tout cas Enjoy :D _

_._


	3. I Need

**Titre de la Fic: You've stolen my heart from the start.  
><strong>

**Titre du Chapitre : I Need  
><strong>

**Titre complet : I Need Ya. (J'ai besoin de toi.) ****  
><strong>

**Auteur :** Keiko.A

**Couple **: Reituki ^^

**Rating **: M

**Disclaimer **: Gazetto ne m'appartient toujours pas. L'histoire est mienne.

**Note **: Je dis rien mais ... je trouve ça fait pervers xD.

.

.

* * *

><p>.<p>

.

_Bien sûr, ça n'était pas fini. Les jours naissaient, mourraient, et rien ne changeait. Il lui était dur d'oublier ce soir là. D'oublier l'effet que ça lui avait fait, de pouvoir toucher sa peau. Bien sûr, Tora se rendait compte que quelque chose s'était passé, puisqu'il avait l'air si triste, si sombre par rapport à d'habitude. Tora lui avait dit plusieurs fois, de retourner voir quelqu'un qui lui rendrait le sourire. Il avait bien compris ce que ça voulait dire. Se trouver quelqu'un qui accepterait de jouer avec ses menottes, et de le rendre ivre de plaisir. Oh bien sûr, il y avait une tonne de personnes qui pourraient répondre à ses critères, mais pour l'instant, une seule personne prenait toute la place dans ses pensées. Lui, ce petit voisin avec qui ils partageaient la salle de bain. C'était difficile de ne pas voir la façon dont il ne semblait vouloir s'éloigner un peu de tout le monde, par sa faute. Reita se sentait mal. Les remords n'arrangeront rien, mais c'était une erreur. Il voulait aller le trouver et s'excuser de tout ce qui s'était passé ce soir là, même si il était plus que prêt à recommencer n'importe où tant que ce garçon se laisserait faire. Pourquoi lui? Pourquoi pas un autre, ou une belle et plantureuse jeune fille? Une autre journée où il devrait faire semblant qu'il n'avait pas changé, alors qu'il mourrait d'envie de ne pas sortir de sa chambre. Une autre journée. Et cette fois-ci Tora était parti devant, parce qu'il fallait garder des places pour l'amphithéâtre. Il avait oublié une chose dans la salle de bain, et il fallait retourner la prendre. Il entendit vaguement la porte de ses voisins se fermée, et doucement il ouvrit la porte de la salle de bain, sur une image qui le stoppa et fit naître un sourire sur ses lèvres. Il était là, dos à lui entrain d'enfiler son boxer. Son corps si nu l'appelait, et ce fut plus fort que lui. Il referma la porte à clé silencieusement, et s'approcha de ce corps doucement, comme un prédateur traque sa proie. Il passa un bras autour de sa taille, pour l'enserrer contre lui pendant qu'il déposait des baisers dans la nuque du plus jeune que lui. Ce parfum lui avait manqué, la douceur de sa peau était encore plus agréable que dans ses souvenirs. Malheureusement, il ne put pas profiter de ce contact bien longtemps, que sa proie s'échappait, le repoussant, s'éloignant, le regardant droit dans les yeux, avec un petit brin de colère, tandis qu'il lui disait._

****« Arrêtes ça! Je ne veux pas! Je ne suis pas ton objet sexuel! »****

_C'était si dur de ne pas résister à la tentation de recommencer à le posséder. Il avança vers le plus jeune qui reculait encore et toujours, jusqu'à rencontrer une surface dur, qu'il reconnaissait comme la porte vers sa chambre, mais une fois de plus, il ne fut pas assez rapide, que Reita la verrouilla, l'obligeant à reculer vers ailleurs. Il se retrouva dans le coin de la salle de bain, le mur de carrelage si froid contre sa peau, et cette peur nouant ses viscères. Il ne voulait pas que ça recommence, il ne voulait pas le laisser faire. Mais comme toujours Reita ne lui laissa pas vraiment le choix, lui enlevant déjà son boxer. Le plus brun était déjà rouge de gêne, se retrouver nu face à un Reita habillé n'avait rien de rassurant. Mais il lui dit quand même._****  
><strong>**

****« Non! S'il vous plais, ne faites pas ça! Je suis déjà en retard pour mes cours. S'il vous plais... »****

_Reita eut un doux sourire, tandis qu'il lui murmura à l'oreille.  
><em>

****« Ne t'inquiètes pas, ça prendra cinq minutes, et on sait tous que t'aimeras ça. »****

********« S'il vous plais... Pas ça.. »********_****  
><strong>**_

****« Écartes les cuisses... »****

_Ruki ne voulait pas, mais si Reita comptait le prendre, il valait mieux qu'il n'use pas de la force. Oh oui il se souvenait très bien ce qu'il lui avait dit la première fois. Il détourna la tête, regardant ailleurs, les joues rouges de honte, et ce sentiment d'être coupable, de se laisser faire trop facilement. Il devrait résister et le frapper, l'insulter, et ne pas se laisser faire.. Mais il ne voulait pas souffrir. Avec un peu de chance, il le laisserait en paix... Avec un peu de chance.. Il fit ce qu'il lui dit, se préparant à le sentir le posséder, mais ce n'est pas ce qui arriva. Il vit du coin de l'oeil, Reita s'agenouiller devant lui, pendant une seconde, il se disait qu'il le laisserait partir, mais quand il sentit ses mains sur son bassin, cette idée disparût. Reita venait de le prendre en bouche. C'était si agréable, si chaud comparé aux carrelage froid qui gelait son dos, et ses fesses. Ruki ne voulait pas regarder, il ne voulait pas participer à ça, il se mordait la lèvre inférieur pour ne pas aimer ce qu'il lui faisait. Si Reita n'avait pas ce qu'il voulait, il finirait peut être par le laisser tranquille non? Il tentait de résister, même si c'était horriblement délicieux ce plaisir qui traversait son corps. Ah ce qu'il se détestait d'aimer ça. Il se détestait de se laisser faire comme ça, mais c'était si bon. Les mains du blondinet vinrent agripper les fesses du brun, qui ne pouvait qu'apprécier encore plus cette douce brûlure sur cet endroit si gelé. Il retenait chaque gémissement, chaque soupire qui voulaient s'échapper. Il retenait ses manifestations de plaisir, jusqu'à un coup traitre du blond, qui le surprenant, lui fit lâcher un petit cri de plaisir. Se cramponnant aux murs, pour essayer de rester debout, il finit par craquer, et ne plus pouvoir cacher ce qu'il ressentait. Reita aimait le doux accompagnement de soupire, de gémissement et de frisson qui parcourrait le plus jeune à chacun de ses mouvements sur sa partie si privé. Un vrai délisse de voir son visage si gêné mais détendu par le plaisir. Un spectacle délectable, dont Reita dirigeait les moindres manifestations. Et il voulait plus. Il voulait le contrôler totalement. Aussi, presque à contre coeur, il s'écarta du membre si tendu par l'excitation qu'il venait d'alimenter, et le regarda quelques secondes, juste le temps que le petit brun pose un regard sur lui, un regard interrogatif, et presque implorant de continuer. Reita lui dit alors, avec sa voix charmeuse.  
><em>

********« Tu veux que je continue ? »********

_Ruki avec son coeur tout emballé, tentant de reprendre ses esprits, bien que la seule chose qu'il avait en tête, était d'atteindre la libération que Rei avait tout fait pour lui donner envie, il répondit, le souffle un peu court._

****« Non. »****_  
><em>

_Mais Reita aimait bien ce petit menteur. Aussi il le fixa droit dans les yeux, approchant sa langue de son membre, et le léchant juste ce qu'il fallait pour l'entendre gémir une nouvelle fois. Il lui redemanda._

****« Tu veux vraiment pas que je continue?.. »****

_Ruki était vraiment honteux de lui, gêner, et embarrassé. Il bredouilla, fuyant son regard.  
><em>

****« Si... »****

_Reita jubilait intérieurement de l'entendre dire oui. Il avait toute son attention, et son désir sous le nez, et croyez bien qu'il avait envie de continuer de l'entendre gémir, et qui sait, lâcher un petit "Reita" en jouissant, ça serait vraiment la cerise sur le gâteau. Pourtant, il lui dit, toujours aussi sérieux.  
><em>

****« Demandes le moi. »****

_Ruki ne savait pas comment il fallait le demander, et il n'avait pas vraiment envie de parler, aussi, il avança son bassin vers ce blond, lui faisant un petit regard suppliant de le finir. Ruki n'était pas habitué à toutes ces choses sexuelles. Il attendit sagement, que Reita se décide, et pourtant la seule chose que Rei sut lui dire, fut._

****« Non pas comme ça. Dis moi.. "Reita suces moi." »****

_Ruki lui jeta un regard surprit. Il ne pourrait jamais dire ça. Il n'était pas pervers, et n'avait un langue si familier, il serait probablement mort de honte avant d'avoir finit de lui dire cette simple phrase. Il se mordillait la lèvre inférieur, ne sachant pas quoi faire, à la limite de venir se rhabillé seul, tandis que Reita ajoutait.  
><em>

****« Plus vite tu le dis, plus vite je te laisse aller en cours.. »****

_Ah les cours.. Le plus jeune avait presque oublié que ça existait. Il se sentait encore plus mal. Rater les cours pour ça, ça ne lui allait pas. Il fallait prendre son courage à deux mains pour dire ces choses perverses. Il ferma les yeux, pour lui dire.  
><em>

****« Reita... Su.. Suc.. Suces... Moi. »****

_Le blond avait un énorme sourire aux lèvres. Il l'avait dit. Et il avait une façon si innocente, de lui demander de le sucer comme ça, c'était vraiment excitant, et si Reita n'était pas sage, il pourrait se laisser tenter par le posséder là maintenant et tout de suite. Mais il fit ce que ce si jeune et si innocent garçon lui demandait. Ses lèvres retournant caresser cette intimité dont il se délectait à chaque seconde. La mélodie recommença, au fur et à mesure que le blond s'appliquait à faire son travail correctement. Il prit une de mains du petit brun, et la plaça dans ses cheveux. Il n'eut pas à attendre longtemps pour sentir sa mains se crisper et lui tirer des touffs de cheveux grisé par le bonheur qu'il infligeait au plus jeune. Un bonheur dont il fut délivré dans ce tortionnaire blond, qui n'en perdit pas une seule goutte, allant même jusqu'à lécher intégralement son membre pour s'assure qu'il n'avait rien perdu. Le rythme cardiaque du plus jeune redescendait doucement à la normale tandis qu'il restait là, tout ivre de bonheur, contre ce mur, tentant de retrouver un peu d'énergie pour tenir debout tout seul, il lui demanda alors._

****« Pourquoi- »****_  
><em>

_Mais il fut interrompu par les lèvres du blond qui vinrent se sceller aux siennes. Il ne le repoussa pas une seule seconde, passant ses bras autours du cou de celui qui l'avait rendu si heureux, pour approfondir ce baiser. Il continuait de trouver l'idée d'avaler sa semence dégoutante, mais il ne pouvait pas lui refuser un baiser. Pas avec la façon qu'il avait de l'embrasser. Il y avait tellement de douceur, et de tendresse dans son baiser, que ça contrastait avec sa façon rude de l'obliger à faire ces choses. Sans compter que son coeur qui voulait retrouver un rythme normale allait finir par lâcher, tellement il était mit à l'épreuve. Il venait de louper plusieurs battements quand il sentit les mains du blond lui caresser les flans, avant de venir lui faire frissonner ses petites fesses à l'air. Petites fesses bien rondes, et presque trop douce pour un homme. Il n'y avait rien à dire, décidément ce brun n'était pas normale. Ce baiser dura quelques longues secondes, avant que le blond n'y mette fin, essayant de ne pas succomber à l'envie de continuer de l'embrasser encore un petit moment. Il sépara leurs lèvres, et recula d'un pas, tandis que le plus petit lâcha.  
><em>

****« Wow. »****

_Reita se doutait que c'était du baiser dont il parlait, rien qu'à voir sa façon de baisser la tête et de rougir jusqu'aux oreilles. Il y avait quelques choses de tellement adorable chez lui. Tellement adorable que Rei avait envie de le garder pour lui. Être le premier en tout, et le meilleur. Celui qui lui donnait autant de plaisir, pour ne pas qu'il soit tenter de se trouver un petit ami. D'ailleurs Rei ne voulait plus attendre une semaine pour goûter à nouveau sa peau, alors, il l'informa._

******« Ce soir, laisses la porte communicante ouverte. Et attends-moi nu dans ton lit.****** »

_Ruki leva les yeux vers le blond, le regardant pour être sûr que ce n'était pas une blague, mais il n'avait pas l'air de rigoler. A vrai dire la seule chose notable du blond, était que son pantalon formait une bosse à l'endroit où il était un garçon. Ruki toujours aussi nu comme un vers, ce qui le gênait toujours, d'ailleurs, il tentait de cacher son intimité de ses mains, pour ne pas être complètement en position d'infériorité, lui répondit.  
><em>

****« Pourquoi? »****

_Reita se rapprocha de lui, dangereusement, et lui enleva les mains de son intimité timide, en lui disant sérieusement._**********  
><strong>********

****« J'ai envie de t'entendre jouir et me supplier de recommencer encore une fois. »****

_Ruki le fixa dans les yeux quelques longues secondes pour déceler quelque chose, mais il n'y vit rien que le plaisir de venir l'embêter. Sa façon de parler l'avait gêné, et il était rouge. Décidément, c'était trop facile de l'embarrasser, et il s'en voulait de ne pas pouvoir prendre les choses avec détachement. Il continuait de le fixer, quand le blond s'éloigna et alla ramasser ses affaires. Il se demandait ce qu'il allait encore inventer pour l'humilier, et l'embêter, mais le blond lui tendit ses vêtements en lui disant._****  
><strong>**

****« Habilles toi, et vas à ton cours, t'es déjà en retard. »****

_Ruki se sentait bien détendu après ce que ce garçon lui avait fait, il était serein, et même si il ne pouvait pas oublier qu'il l'avait forcé à avoir des rapports sexuels il y a une semaine, il se demandait pourquoi il agissait comme ça avec lui. Il venait, le forçait à accepter des choses sexuelles, et une fois le summum atteint, s'en allait, ou lui demandait de partir comme si de rien n'était. Ruki avait de plus en plus l'impression d'être un jouet, et rien de plus. Il enfila son boxer, sous les yeux attentifs du blond qui gardait ce petit sourire pervers, mais le brun ne pouvait pas se résoudre à partir comme ça.  
><em>

****« Pourquoi soudainement je dois partir? »****

_Reita se détourna de lui légèrement, avant de lâcher le morceau.  
><em>

****« Parce que t'as envie de me voir me branler maintenant? »****

_Ruki baissa la tête, toujours honteux, il prit ses affaires, et se dirigea vers la porte, et il y resta planté, jusqu'à ce que Reita comprenne, et lui déverrouille la porte pour qu'il puisse sortir. Il n'y avait pas de clé spéciale, seulement le brun était un peu chargé, alors il ne pouvait pas ouvrir. Il referma la porte derrière lui, et s'habilla en silence. Mais savoir que le blond était dans la salle de bain à se toucher piquait sa curiosité, c'était viscérale, il voulait savoir. Alors, il referma sa porte d'entré, un peu fort pour qu'il pense qu'il était parti, et retourna vers la salle de bain, regardant par le trou de la serrure pour voir son blond entrain de se toucher, l'entendant gémir en murmurant son prénom. C'était exaltant de savoir que ce blond se masturbait en pensant à lui. Un peu bizarre si on considérait qu'il était la victime d'un viol, et que ce spectacle devrait le dégouter plus qu'autre chose, mais le souvenir de ses mains sur son corps, de son souffle s'accélérant, et chaud qui venait mourir sur sa peau, sa douceur quand il l'embrassait, et cette façon de ne rien exiger de lui, que seulement recevoir du plaisir, commençait à rendre le blond sympathique au brun. Peut être que finalement ce n'était pas un viol.. Après tout, il avait aimé ça, et ce soir ils allaient recommencer. Son bas ventre s'enflammait un peu à la vue du blond entrain de se caresser, et à l'idée que ce soir, ils seraient nu dans son lit à faire l'amour. C'était encore un viol? ou était-il consentant depuis le début et qu'il ne s'en était rendu compte que maintenant? Peut être que c'était le syndrome de Stockholm? Une chose était sûre, si Reita avait eut envie de le violer sauvagement, et de lui faire mal, nul doute qu'il aurait pu. Il était fort, avec des bras puissants, musclés. Il ferait de lui qu'une bouchée si il voulait.. __  
><em>

_Quant au blond, il était heureux et apaisé. Ce soir, il l'aurait pour lui. Ce soir il allait le posséder à nouveau, et d'après leurs rencontre ce matin, le gamin n'était pas contre. Il pourrait se contenter de l'embrasser, et trouver quelqu'un d'autre pour assouvir son besoin de sexe. Mais il n'avait envie de toucher personne comme lui. D'habitude, il venait prendre ce qu'il voulait, et s'en allait, ne faisant que guère attention à si son ou sa partenaire avait eut ou non un orgasme. Mais avec lui, c'était tout le contraire. Il avait envie de le voir aimé ce qu'il lui faisait, il avait envie de voir son visage ivre de plaisir, de sentir tout son corps frémir sous ses doigts, de savoir qu'il lui faisait autant d'effets et qu'un seul de ses mouvements ferait venir ce garçon plus vite que n'importe qui. Avoir le pouvoir sur ce gamin, voilà ce qu'il aimait le plus, ça et son corps.  
><em>

_.  
><em>

_.  
><em>

* * *

><p><em>.<br>_

_. Voilà un _Autre chapitre ^^. J'espère que vous avez apprécier. Moi j'aime bien leurs relation un peu étrange, entre la soumission, et l'amour mutuelle, c'est trop mignon. Enfin je trouve ça chou parce que c'est moi qui l'écrit, ça doit être faussé par mon attachement a mes petits personnages xD.

En tout cas bonne journée :) et n'hesiter pas à me faire part de vos avis, et réactions ^^

.

.


	4. Does It

**Titre de la Fic: You've stolen my heart from the start.  
><strong>

**Titre du Chapitre : Does it  
><strong>

**Titre complet : Does it's true? (Est-ce vrai?)****  
><strong>

**Auteur :** Keiko.A

**Couple **: Reituki ^^

**Rating **: M

**Disclaimer **: Gazetto ne m'appartient toujours pas. L'histoire est mienne.

**Note **:

.

.

* * *

><p>.<p>

.

_Beaucoup de gens pourraient dire beaucoup de choses sur ce qu'il s'était passé. C'était une des raisons principales qui poussaient le petit brun à garder tout ça pour lui. Il avait été sagement en cours, ne voulant pas de soucis, mais il ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de penser à ce blond, et à sa façon de le traiter. Il lui disait toujours qu'il l'avait voulu, que c'était de sa faute. Et il n'arrivait pas à trancher, si Reita avait raison, ou si réellement, il ne souhaitait pas de genre de relation, et que par conséquent c'était bel et bien un abus de la part du blond de se servir de lui de cette façon. C'était difficile de se concentrer, et de ne penser à rien. Ruki ne pouvait pas s'enlever ces questions de sa tête, et malheureusement, il ne voulait en parler à personne, parce que beaucoup lui auraient demander comment, et pourquoi il avait cette honneur que ce blond lui coure après. Des questions qui n'enchantaient guère Ruki. Il avait besoin d'un point de vue neutre, et qui ne s'intéressait pas à Reita. Oh bien sûr, un garçon qui résisterait aux avances de Reita c'était presque dur à trouver, heureusement pour lui il en connaissait un. Il jeta un regard à son ami à ses côtés, à la pause, il irait lui demander. L'heure de cours se finit, et ce fut le temps d'aller manger, pourtant, Ruki prit son temps, malgré l'exaspération de son ami, qui malgré tout sentait qu'il y avait quelques choses qui clochait chez le brun. Il lui demanda alors_

****« Ruki, ça va pas? »****

_Il ne laissa pas le temps à son ami de lui reposer une autre question, qu'il le prit par le bras et l'attira dans les premières toilettes qu'il trouva. Il le poussa dans une cabine, et referma la porte à clé derrière eux. Son ami lui dit alors, complètement abasourdit._

****« Ruki! Pourquoi tu me traînes dans une cabine comme ça? Tu sais ce qu'on va penser à nous voir enfermés tous les deux dedans? »****

_Ruki lui lança un regard, et il comprit. Quelques choses n'allaient pas. Ruki s'assit sur le couvercle qui recouvrait les toilettes, et fixa silencieusement son ami, avant de finir enfin par lui répondre._****  
><strong>**

****« Je sais. Mais... S'il te plais, j'ai besoin de te parler en privé d'une chose... Je ne peut en parler à personnes d'autres. »****

_Il continuait de fixer Ruki se demandant ce qu'il pouvait bien cacher.  
><em>

****« Alors dis moi ce que tu voulais. »****

_Ruki détourna le regard, baissant la tête, il ne voulait pas avoir l'air con, mais il voulait avoir le coeur net et chassez les doutes qui pourraient s'y glisser. Il hésita quelques instants, avant de lui dire, sentant ses joues devenir légèrement rouges._****  
><strong>**

****« Shin... C'est quoi... Un viol? »****

_Le dénommé Shin tentait de ne pas avoir la mâchoire qui lui tombait au sol, tellement il ne s'attendait pas à ce genre de question. Pourquoi Ruki lui demandait ça? Il commença alors à échafauder des théories en répondant._****  
><strong>**

****« Pourquoi tu me demandes ça? »****

********« Réponds s'il te plais... Qu'est ce que c'est? »********

********« ... C'est quand quelqu'un t'obliges à avoir des relations avec lui... Maintenant dis moi pourquoi tu me demandes ça. Tu commences à me faire peur tu sais. »********

_Ruki resta silencieux, ses bras ballant entre ses genoux, il fixait toujours le sol, sans pouvoir décrocher ses yeux. Il avait honte de lui demander... Mais il s'était décidé à ne pas parler de Reita, et seulement régler ça de lui-même. Il hésitait encore un peu, parce que c'était son ami, mais il se sentait tellement fautif, tellement gêné de parler de sexe avec lui._****  
><strong>**

****« Je.. Je ne sais pas si j'ai été violé ou non. »****

********« Comment ça, tu ne sais pas? Ruki... Racontes moi pourquoi tu ne sais pas.. »********

_Shin venait de s'accroupir face à lui, posant son regard dans celui du brun qui n'allait pas bien. Devait-il tout raconté de la façon dont Reita usait de lui pour assouvir ses envies? Il n'avait pas envie d'en parler, pas envie de réaliser que tout ça était vraiment réel, et pas seulement un mauvais rêve qu'il avait fait. Pourtant, quand Shin le regardait, il ne pouvait pas se sentir trop mal, alors il soupira doucement, et ferma les yeux, en commençant son histoire._****  
><strong>**

****« Il.. Il me raccompagnait... Il s'est arrêté dans un coin, et il a commencé à me parler. Je.. Je sentais que c'était étrange, et puis, il a posé sa mains sur mon genou. J'ai essayé.. Mais la porte était fermée... Et puis il m'a attaché, et... Est-ce que c'est mal, si je l'ai aidé à me préparé? Si... Si je lui ai rendu son baiser? »****

_Shin le regardait, un peu choqué. Il n'avait pas remarqué plus tôt que son ami n'allait pas bien du tout. Mais quel mauvais ami faisait-il! Il se sentait coupable de ne pas avoir pu lui être un soutient, ou du réconfort après ça... Mais il lui demanda quand même._****  
><strong>**

****« Tu ... Tu le voulais? Enfin, tu lui as dit non clairement? »****

_Ruki avait l'impression que lui aussi remettait en doute sa version. Il se leva brusquement en lui disant._****  
><strong>**

****« Tu doutes de moi c'est ça? Toi aussi tu crois que je le voulais? Que je l'ai allumé? Que je le cherchais, c'est ça? »****

_Shin se releva aussi vite qu'il put, pour tenter de prendre Ruki dans ses bras. A vrai dire, ce n'était pas ses propos, mais si Ruki avait été peu clair, ce n'était peut être qu'un malentendu très fâcheux. Il tentait de le calmer en lui disant sincèrement._****  
><strong>**

****« Bien sûr que non! Personne ne le veut Ruki. Si tu as dit non clairement, et qu'il l'a fait quand même, c'est un viol. Il faut que tu portes plainte contre cet homme. Je serais là si tu veux. »****

_Ruki le regardait quelques instants. Il ne voulait pas porté plainte contre Reita, a vrai dire, il ne voulait pas créer des histoires, il voulait juste que ce blond lui foute la paix, et ne cherches plus à le toucher aussi intimement, mais avant de lui dire ça, il fallait qu'il soit sûr que Reita avait tort quand il lui disait qu'il l'avait cherché. Il s'écarta un peu avant d'ajouter, encore plus rouge, et honteux que précédemment._

****« Tu es sûr? Même si je l'ai embrassé de mon propre chef? Même si... Mon corps a... Enfin... tu vois... Même avec tout ça, c'est un viol? »****

********« Oui! C'est normal que le corps d'un homme ait ce genre de réaction. Cette partie là répond a une stimulation, c'est tout. Faut pas avoir honte. Tu as dis non. Il aurait dû s'arrêter et ne pas aller plus loin, c'est tout! »********

********« Mais comme je l'ai embrassé, c'était que je voulais? Et si quand il.. l'a prit dans sa bouche, je ne voulais pas qu'il s'arrête, c'était que j'étais d'accord? Même si j'ai dis non plusieurs fois avant? Même si j'ai essayé de le repousser, je le voulais? »********

_Shin le regardait avec un peu de mal. Certes, Ruki avait dit non, et certains de ses agissements étaient normales, c'était un viol, il n'y avait pas à tortiller. Ruki n'avait pas voulu, alors pourquoi aller chercher plus loin? Après tout, peut importait si il avait aimé, si son corps s'était répandu, ou même si il ne voulait pas que cet homme s'arrête de le prendre en bouche, après tout, il avait dit non. Et c'était autour de cette notion que le viol se définissait point à la ligne.  
><em>

****« Ruki, il a dût te menacer de te frapper, ou autres pour que tu te laisses faire. Il t'avait attachés, il t'a prit alors que tu disais non. Tu as essayé de le repousser, c'est clair non? Tu ne voulais pas. Tu lui a dis, et il ne t'as pas écouté, c'est un viol point. Le reste, ça ne compte pas. »****

_Ruki le regardait profondément, comme pour sonder son esprit. Est-ce que c'était__ réellement vrai? Il n'avait pas voulu donc Reita avait vraiment abusé de lui? Alors si c'était vraiment un viol, il devrait y mettre fin ce soir. Espérons que Reita ne fasse pas trop d'histoire et qu'il ne revienne plus le voir, sinon il ne pourrait jamais prouvé que Reita le forçait à faire quoi que ce soit, et il en voulait pas porter plainte contre lui, pas quand tant de garçons s'estimeraient chanceux, à sa place. Peut être que Ruki avait des sentiments pour lui, peut être qu'il l'avait embrassé, et qu'il ne savait plus vraiment où il en était, mais maintenant c'était clair. Reita et lui n'avaient pas de relation ensemble. Reita ne faisait qu'abusé de son corps, et de sa façon de ne pas vouloir souffrir. Il soupira un peu soulagé, regardant Shin, il lui annonça alors sa décision._****  
><strong>**

****« Je ne porterais pas plainte contre lui. Je ne veux pas faire d'histoire... »****

********« Si tu penses que c'est la meilleure solution, je te soutiens. Si tu as besoin, tu peux venir dans ma chambre, si t'as le cafard ou que tu ne vas pas bien, d'accord? »********

_Ruki lui fit un petit sourire, et le prit dans ses bras, pour le serrer contre lui. Shin était vraiment un de ses garçons qu'il appréciait énormément. Un mec en or. Toujours là ou presque, quand il avait besoin, toujours à son écoute, sans jamais le juger, sans jamais être mauvais plus que de raison. Ruki se sentait mieux, même si ce n'était pas quelque chose qu'il voulait que tout le monde sache, mais il ajouta quand même._****  
><strong>**

****« Merci d'être là. Tu sais, c'est un homme que beaucoup aimeraient qu'il leur prête attention.. Mais je n'ai jamais voulu qu'il m'oblige à faire ça. Il m'a volé ma première fois... Je le trouvais beau, et gentil, et adorable, mais après cette nuit là... Je ne peut pas cesser mon coeur de battre quand je le vois, mais il y a comme un pincement. Je suis déçu et blessé de son comportement... »****

********« Il y a des gens qui ne savent pas faire la différence entre le bien, et le mal, et qui font n'importe quoi sous prétexte qu'on leurs passe beaucoup de choses. Il a beau être adulé par beaucoup, cet homme n'avait pas le droit de t'obliger à faire quoi que ce soit. Et si il ne comprend pas, et revient t'embêter, tu me le dis, et je m'arrangerait pour qu'il paye ce qu'il t'as fait. Suis-je clair? »********

_Ruki ne savait pas vraiment comment Shin comptait s'y prendre pour faire payer la_ _dette de Reita envers lui mais une chose était sûre, si Reita continuait à venir l'importuner, il faudrait trouvé une autre stratégie, et qui sait peut être même filmé, et porter plainte pour de bon. Mais pour l'instant, ce soir, il se contenterait de lui demander gentiment de ne plus s'octroyer le pouvoir de venir, le prendre, et le jeter comme ça, sans que Ruki soit d'accord. Lui le petit brun qui avait encore du mal à se rendre à l'évidence qu'il n'était plus vierge, et ce à cause du blond. Il lui avait volé sa première fois, et peut être même que Ruki ne pourrait plus jamais être avec un homme sans penser à lui, sans crier non à chaque fois que l'intimité arriverait dans son couple. Pour l'instant, il avait l'air normale, et le petit brun se félicitait de ne pas être roulé en boule dans son lit, sous une tonne de couverture à pleurer toute la journée. Pourquoi il n'était pas entièrement dévasté? Il ne savait pas bien, peut être parce que Reita n'avait pas été violent, alors ça avait été un peu moins choquant. Sûrement que si Reita l'avait prit violemment, et l'avait roué de coup, Ruki aurait été choqué qu'un homme qui semblait si gentil puisse être un monstre et s'en sortir. Peut être, ou peut être juste qu'il niait encore l'évidence. A vrai dire, le brun ne savait pas bien pourquoi ça ne semblait pas tant le toucher, mais il en était plutôt heureux. Il n'appréciait que guère devoir souffrir très longtemps pour quelque chose. Il finit par lâcher Shin, et lui dit alors._********  
><strong>******

****« D'accord. Maintenant, je suppose qu'il faut qu'on sorte d'ici non? »****

_Il fit un petit sourire à son ami. Grâce a cette conversation, ça allait mieux. Il n'était pas en faute. Reita n'avait pas le droit de lui dire que c'était ce qu'il voulait. Il n'avait pas le droit de le faire. Sûrement que si Ruki le menaçait peut être qu'il arrêterait de venir le surprendre? Mais d'abord soyons gentil et civilisé, qui sait, peut être qu'il arriverait à le raisonner... Shin eut un sourire à son tour, et acquiesça, en lui disant. _

****« Viens on sort. Oh, et évidement, je ne dirais rien de tout ça à personne. »****

****« Merci, t'es vraiment un ami. »****

_Shin lui tendit la mains, tandis qu'il __sortait. Peut importait maintenant ce que les gens pensaient. A vrai dire, Shin lui ne pensait qu'à son ami qui avait vécu un passage pas très drôle dans sa vie, c'était ça le plus important, pas ceux autours qui ne savaient rien, et parleraient pour rien dire. Ils partirent, pour enfin manger, même si à ce moment là Ruki n'avait plus vraiment faim. Il faut dire que même si ça ne semblait pas l'affecter, le petit brun ne mangeait plus grand chose maintenant. Ruki passa le reste de la journée à se demander ce qu'il allait pouvoir lui dire ce soir, pour que ce blond ne revienne plus jamais le faire sien. Ainsi va la vie.__  
><em>

_.  
><em>

_.  
><em>

* * *

><p><em>.<br>_

_. voila Un autre_ Chapitre. Un peu court, mais c'est comme ça que je le voyais. Ni plus ni moins.

Bonne journée ^^

.


	5. Don't

**Titre de la Fic: You've stolen my heart from the start.  
><strong>

**Titre du Chapitre : Don't  
><strong>

**Titre complet : Don't do this again (Ne fait pas ça encore une fois.)****  
><strong>

**Auteur :** Keiko.A

**Couple **: Reituki ^^

**Rating **: M

**Disclaimer **: Gazetto ne m'appartient toujours pas. L'histoire est mienne.

**Note **:

.

.

* * *

><p>.<p>

.

_Le soir était venu, la nuit était tombée, et le petit brun s'était couché la peur au ventre. Oui, il avait laissé la porte communicante ouverte, et le laisserait venir à lui. Oui mais il voulait lui demander d'arrêter. Ce soir tout serait fini, et il retrouverait la paix de son esprit après. Le blond ne lui avait rien apporté de bon, ni d'utile, il ne risquait pas de le regretter. Il attendit quelques minutes, ne sachant pas très bien quand il viendrait le voir, car il ne l'avait pas préciser, et le petit brun commençait à douter qu'il viendrait, peut être était-ce juste un jeu pour savoir si Ruki se laissait faire sagement, peut être qu'il perdait à ce jeu là... Il haussa des épaules, à cette pensée, tant pis si Reita le pensait prêt à le laisser aller jusqu'au bout quand l'envie lui prendrait d'abuser de lui, il déchanterait bien assez vite à la première discussion qu'ils auraient, et il semblait au plus jeune que cette conversation ne viendrait pas ce soir. Ses yeux se fermaient tout seul, et le sommeil le gagnait petit à petit. Il n'entendit même pas la porte s'ouvrir. Et c'est dans un silence discret que le prédateur Reita entra dans la chambre, et trouva le lit de Ruki. Il enleva son boxer, et se glissa sous la couette, posant ses mains sur le corps du plus jeune, il lui dit alors  
><em>

****« Pourquoi t'es encore habillé? Je t'avais dit d'être nu... »****_  
><em>

_Ruki ouvrit les yeux, lâchant un soupire, il repoussait tant bien que mal les mains de Reita sur son corps, en lui disant._

****« Je ne veux pas. »****_  
><em>

_Mais Reita n'était pas d'accord, et malgré ses efforts Ruki sentait le contrôle de son corps se perdre. Il ne voulait pas, et il continuait de le repousser, et de protester, en lui disant  
><em>

****« Pourquoi tu me forces à faire ces choses hein? »****_  
><em>

_Mais Reita embrassait son cou avec passion, et c'était très dérangeant pour le petit brun de sentir cet homme derrière lui vouloir plus et encore plus et toujours plus venant de lui. Il lui répondit seulement  
><em>

****« Je te forces à rien, tu le sais très bien. »****_  
><em>

****« Tu sais ce que je veux dire! »****_  
><em>

_Reita n'était pas très patient, et il commençait à vouloir vraiment passer aux choses sérieuses avec ce brun, encore une fois. Le souvenir de l'autre nuit ne le laissait pas tranquille, c'était comme si Ruki était une drogue, et même si Reita savait parfaitement que ce qu'il faisait n'était pas forcément bien, il ne pouvait pas s'en empêcher, et il lui glissa à l'oreille.  
><em>

****« Aller déshabilles-toi.. Déshabilles toi. »****_  
><em>

_Et à son plus grand étonnement, le petit brun cessa de protester, et s'exécuta sans un mot. Reita n'attendit pas un instant de plus, pour se glisser entre les jambes de Ruki qui l'attendait sagement. Il ne fit pas cérémonie et n'attendit pas une seconde de plus pour enfin le posséder une nouvelle, tandis que le brun lui reposait sa question.  
><em>

****« Pourquoi tu m'obliges? »****_  
><em>

****« Je n'ai fait que te demander. C'est toi qui m'offre ton corps... Oses dire que tu n'aimes pas ça. »****_  
><em>

****« NON! »****_  
><em>

_Ruki était mécontent, et outré que Reita puisse dire ces choses là. Il n'offrait pas son corps! Il voulait juste pas avoir mal, ni être frappé par cet homme tellement plus fort que lui. C'était moins traumatisant pour son corps, et cette partie si privé. Après tout, c'était ces toutes premières fois, qui sait combien ça pouvait faire mal si Reita s'y était pris comme une grosse brute épaisse, déjà que ça avait pas été très joyeux... Mais à peine Ruki répondit, que Reita donna un coup de rein plus fort que les autres, ce qui eut pour effet de lâcher un gémissement de Ruki. Le blond le sourire aux lèvres le regarda en lui disant,  
><em>

****« Menteur... »****_  
><em>

_Ruki détourna le regard, le laissant s'occuper de son corps comme en territoire conquis. De toute façon, rien ne changerait à ce moment. Il ferma les yeux quelques fois, pour éviter de pleurer, et même les doux baisers dans le cou, du décoloré n'avait pas vraiment d'effet calmant. Ruki sentait son corps faire des choses sans qu'il l'ai voulu, mais c'était normale, il paraît. C'était normal. Tout lui semblait presque horrible, et il n'y avait que lorsque les lèvres de Reita entraient en contact avec les siennes que le reste autour semblait disparaître. Le blond finit ce qu'il avait commencé, et se relâcha complètement dans le pauvre petit brun, qui se sentit étrangement une envie subite de prendre une longue douche. Reita eut un doux sourire alors qu'il descendait vers le ventre du plus jeune, et le petit brun sachant parfaitement ce qu'il comptait faire, lui dit.  
><em>

****« Ne fais pas ça! C'est dégueulasse... »****_  
><em>

_Reita le regarda, avec une légère pointe d'incompréhension.  
><em>

****« Tu préfères en mettre partout dans tes draps? »****_  
><em>

****« Fous-moi la paix. »****_  
><em>

_Le blond bandé, estima qu'il était l'heure de partir. Il sortit du lit et le contourna pour aller remettre son boxer, de façon complètement naturelle. Il ajouta au brun  
><em>

****« Demain, même heure.. Mais cette fois enlèves ton boxer avant. »****_  
><em>

_Ruki lâcha un énorme soupire. Il voulait qu'il s'en aille. Il voulait qu'il le laisse tranquille, qu'on ne lui demande plus ce genre de choses. Mais la tentation était trop forte, alors il ouvrit sa bouche pour lui dire.  
><em>

****« Non demain ça sera fermé. »****_  
><em>

****« Dis-moi quel jour t'arranges le plus. »****_  
><em>

_Ruki ferma les yeux très fort, c'était un cauchemar. Il s'assit dans son lit, sentant que ses draps ne feraient pas long feu, c'était répugnant..  
><em>

****« Je ne suis pas une poupée gonflable que tu peux prendre pour te soulager quand t'as envie de sexe. C'est fini. Je veux plus jamais te voir, ni t'entendre. Ne m'adresses plus jamais la paroles, et t'approches pas de moi. La prochaine fois que tu me touches, je hurle, c'est clair? »****_  
><em>

****« Tu t'offres à moi, tu croyais que j'allais refuser? »****_  
><em>

_Ruki retenait à peine la colère, et les pleurs à l'intérieur de lui. Ses mains tremblaient, mais il ne savait pas ce qu'il allait faire si Reita continuait.  
><em>

****« Je te remercie de pas m'avoir frappé, ou m'avoir fait mal... Mais j'ai toujours dis NON. Tu m'as attaché, tu m'as mis à poil contre ma volonté, tu as dit que si je n'était pas coopératif, j'allais souffrir. Tu crois que j'avais envie de me faire violé pour ma première fois? Tu crois que j'avais envie que tu m'obliges à t'accueillir en moi contre ma volonté? Tu m'as violé. »****_  
><em>

****« Je te n'ai jamais porté la mains sur toi. »****_  
><em>

_Ruki cacha son visage, parce que l'humiliation était bien présente. Il baissa la tête en avouant plus bas.  
><em>

****« C'est encore pire. Je ne le dirais à personne.. Mais je ne veux plus que tu me touche. Je ne veux plus que tu me parles, ni même te voir. »****_  
><em>

_Le blond, jeta un regard sur cet être qui se tenait dans son lit. Cet être qu'il avait tant désiré, et qu'il aimait posséder, mais à qui il semblait avoir fait tant de mal. Cela n'avait jamais été son intention. Oh bien sûr, il savait que ce qu'il faisait était mal, mais tant que le petit brun semblait aimé ça, c'était pas si mauvais, non? Il savait que ses justifications n'étaient pas vraiment réelles, mais c'était mieux pour se conforter dans le fait qu'il ne faisait rien de mal, mais là, face à son regard, il lui semblait que c'était très mauvais ce qu'il lui faisait. Reita baissa la tête en lui répondant seulement.  
><em>

****« Désolé. Je ne t'importunerais plus... Juste.. Un dernier baiser c'est possible? »****_  
><em>

_Ruki lâcha un soupire, soulagé que Rei lui foute la paix, et puis il consentit à un dernier baiser, au moins ça c'était pas trop demander. Le blond s'approcha de lui, et se pencha vers ses lèvres, dans un baiser qui n'en finissait plus de s'éterniser. Ce n'est pas Ruki qui se plaindrait, il préférait largement ce genre de contact presque innocent que le reste. Puis le blond rompit le contact, et s'en retourna par la porte.  
><em>

_Et la réalité rattrapa Ruki. Il sentait toutes ses choses qui le dérangeait. Il se sentait sale, tout était répugnant, et lui le premier. Il se leva, et enleva ses draps dans une frénésie, en les foutant en boule sur le matelas. C'était foutu, il ne pourrait plus jamais dormir dans son lit, sans penser à ce que Reita lui avait fait dans ce lit. Et sans préavis, il déboula dans la salle de bain, s'enfermant dedans, il se mit dans la douche, brûlante, et se mit à pleurer une nouvelle fois.  
><em>

_Reita qui était retourné dans ses appartements, ne cessait de se demander ce qu'il avait fait, et cette culpabilité le suivait, tandis qu'il regardait ses menottes. Ces menottes avec lesquelles il avait attaché son petit brun, et il s'en voulait. Lui qui d'habitude suffisait de sourire pour avoir qui il voulait, il avait fallu qu'il l'oblige de l'accepter. Il ne comprenait pas, après tout, ce gosse était comme les autres, une ou deux semaines de son charme irrésistible, et il l'aurais eut volontairement... Il pensait, allongé sur son lit, quand il vit de la lumière dans la salle de bain. Il se leva, et alla mettre une oreille contre la porte, et il l'entendait. Malgré les bruits de douches, il pouvait l'entendre pleurer et le se maudire d'être si faible et inutile. Ce fut comme un coup de poing dans l'estomac du blond, qui lui coupa le souffle. Il suffisait de rien pour briser quelqu'un... Et il s'en voulait encore plus... Il restait là assit contre la porte, à quelques mètres de son brun...  
><em>

_.  
><em>

_.  
><em>

* * *

><p><em>.<br>_

_.  
><em>

_Voilà :D Je poste pas beaucoup, parce que je suis dans ma phase de révision pour lex examens de fin d'année, denrière ligne droite, pas le droit à l'erreur avec 13 de moyenne obligatoire. Bref mortelle.  
><em>

_Sinon malgré que je poste pas beaucoup j'imagine beaucoup la suit de cette fiction, et je peux vous dire, que ça tournera sûrment gros bien niaiseux par la suite, c'est mon humeur du moment ^^  
><em>

_en tout cas j'espère que vous avez aimé, meme si c'est court, et au prochain chapitre ^^ :D  
><em>

_.  
><em>


	6. Leave

**Titre de la Fic: You've stolen my heart from the start.  
><strong>

**Titre du Chapitre : Leave  
><strong>

**Titre complet : Leave me alone (Laisses-moi seul)****  
><strong>

**Auteur :** Keiko.A

**Couple **: Reituki ^^

**Rating **: M

**Disclaimer **: Gazetto ne m'appartient toujours pas. L'histoire est mienne.

**Note **:

.

.

* * *

><p>.<p>

.

_Le jour s'était levé, et Uruha aussi. A peine réveillé, il jeta comme toujours un coup d'oeil sur son colocataire, ne voulant pas arriver en retard à cause de lui, et il fut assez surprit. Takanori avait foutu les draps de son lit en boule par dessus. Il s'approcha du plus petit et lui dit, pas tout à fait réveillé._

****« Tu sais que les draps, faut les laver qu'après demain? »****_  
><em>

_Ruki qui était occupé à finir de s'habiller haussa les épaules en répondant  
><em>

****« Et alors? »****_  
><em>

_Son colocataire lâcha un énorme soupire en lui répondant  
><em>

****« Mais tu vas dormir où jusque là? »****_  
><em>

****« Par terre. »****_  
><em>

_Ruki n'avait pas plus réfléchit que ça, car ça lui semblait logique. Il avait passé la nuit déjà à dormir sur la moquette de leurs chambre. Il ne voulait plus dormir dans ce lit. Il ne pouvait plus, encore moins avec ces draps là, et passé deux nuits de plus dedans, auraient été insupportable pour lui. Uruha trifouillait ses draps, d'un air distrait, quand quelques choses l'interpella. Il jeta un regard étrange à Ruki, avant de lui dire, lui montra un coin de tissu.  
><em>

****« Attends, c'est bien ce que je crois? »****_  
><em>

_Ruki lui jeta pas vraiment un regard, retenant une grimace de justesse, jusqu'à ce qu'il rajoute._**  
><strong>

****« C'est du sperme. Ruki, t'es plus puceau? Tu l'as fais? »****_  
><em>

_Le petit brun exaspéré par cette remarque, lui arracha les draps des mains, et s'attelait à faire disparaître cette tâche de la vue de son ami, en lui répondant méchamment.  
><em>

****« Occupes-toi de tes affaires! »****_  
><em>

_Uruha restait là à le fixer, comme si quelques choses avaient changé en lui. C'était pas la première fois que Ruki était désagréable avec lui, mais c'était une des premières fois qu'il semblait vraiment en colère. Il continuait de le fixer, il n'y avait pas que ça, c'était comme si son physique avait changé. Et puis ses neurones firent le lien, lui demandant alors.  
><em>

****« Tu t'es teint les cheveux? Mais quand? »****_  
><em>

_Ruki haussa les épaules, se détournant de Uruha, il répondit seulement.  
><em>

****« Cette nuit. Pendant que tu dormais. Je te rachèterais ta coloration... »****_  
><em>

_Uruha se rapprocha de lui, pour lui toucher les cheveux, mais le petit brun semblait l'éviter. Il se sentait un peu confus et gêné comme si il avait fait quelques choses de mal, sans le savoir, il lui dit alors._****  
><strong>**

****« Le noir te vas très bien. Je m'en rachèterais. C'est pas grave. »****_  
><em>

_Ruki le regarda, et lui fit un léger sourire timide, qui disparût assez vite. Baissant la tête, il répondit uniquement.  
><em>

****« On va être en retard en cours. »****_  
><em>

_Le petit nain, ramassa ses affaires, et sortit de la chambre, attendant Uruha, comme toujours. Il était accolé contre le mur, quand il vit Tora sortir de la chambre, et lui faire un sourire. Il fit un faible sourire en réponse, baissant la tête pour regarder le sol, quand il vit Reita sortir. Au moment même où le décoloré franchit le pas, le petit brun décida de rentrer dans la chambre. Uruha le croisa et décida de l'attendre devant la porte à l'extérieur. Ruki tentait de se calmer un peu, d'essayer de reprendre contenance à l'idée que Reita était à moins de deux mètres, qu'il avait pu sentir son parfum de là où il était. Tout ça le rendait malade. Il prit le temps de se calmer, et se décida à sortir. Mais il aurait mieux fait de ne pas sortir. Ce qu'il vit le tua un peu plus. Il entendait la voix de Reita. Il sentait son parfum. Et il souriait à Uruha. Ils étaient si proche, et les paroles mielleuses que Reita lui disait n'aidaient en rien pour aller mieux. Le petit Ruki passa entre les deux, donnant un coup de sac, volontairement, et de façon voilé à Reita. Il ne s'excusa pas, et continua son chemin, sans se retourner. Uruha trouvait qu'il était un peu bizarre aujourd'hui, aussi, il lui courut après pour avoir de ses nouvelles. Uruha le rattrapa, et lui prit l'épaule, que Ruki esquiva bien vite, en lui disant.  
><em>

****« Ruki y'a un soucis? »****_  
><em>

_Ruki lui lança un regard noir, lâchant seulement.  
><em>

****« Dégages! Fou moi la paix! »****_  
><em>

_Sur le moment Uruha s'était arrêté, un peu surprit par sa façon de lui parler, ce regard si noir, et cette façon d'être. Ruki avait radicalement changé en une nuit... Etait-ce possible? Il tentait de comprendre ce qui se passait, mais sur le moment, il se dit que Ruki était jaloux que Reita lui parle à lui, et l'ai invité à sortir tout les deux uniquement. Il lâcha l'affaire, se disant qu'au pire, ce soir, il lui parlerait pour comprendre ce qui pouvait bien piquer Ruki pour le mettre dans cet état-là.  
><em>

_Quant à Ruki, il continua son chemin, hâtant le pas pour retrouver Shin, et parler de tout ça avec lui. Seul Shin pouvait comprendre ce qui lui arrivait, mais personne d'autre ne devait savoir. Ruki se sentait si mal, et Reita qui lui disait qu'il ne l'embêterait plus, et le voilà le lendemain matin, comme si de rien n'était en train de draguer son colocataire. Il le détestait. Il détestait Uruha d'être si naïf, et il détestait encore plus Reita d'être si mauvais, et de le blesser encore, et encore. Décidément, les mecs qui se prenaient pour des beaux gosses, étaient les plus horribles. Ruki les détestait tous autant qu'ils étaient. Il les haïssait, autant qu'il se haïssait d'avoir laissé Reita aller si loin avec lui.  
><em>

_De son côté, Reita avait beaucoup à faire avec son pote Tora. Il était là tranquillement en train de se diriger vers les cours, quand Tora lui demanda.  
><em>

****« C'était quoi ce matin? Depuis quand tu t'intéresses aux mecs comme le colocataire du petit brun? »****_  
><em>

_Reita était agacé par ses questions. Il ne savait pas ce qu'il faisait, ni pourquoi il le faisait, mais c'était comme ça, un point c'est tout. Il soupira seulement.  
><em>

****« C'est... Compliqué d'accord. »****_  
><em>

_Tora le regardait étrangement, comme si son ami avait changé sans qu'il s'en apperçoive. Il s'arrêta, le prenant par le bras, il le força à le regarder en lui disant.  
><em>

****« Rei! Bon sang, depuis quand je suis ne plus ton ami? »****_  
><em>

****« Ce n'est pas ça! »****_  
><em>

_Tora fronça les sourcils devant l'air préoccupé de Reita.  
><em>

****« Qu'est-ce qui est si compliqué? Cela ne peut pas être pire que la fois où tes deux copines se sont rencontrés, non? »****_  
><em>

_Le décoloré lâcha un énorme soupire. Non, c'était cent fois pire que ce moment là. Mais comment l'avouer à Tora? Comment lui dire, qu'il avait abusé de leurs voisin, du petit brun qui avait l'air si gentil et inoffensif. Comment lui dire qu'il était un monstre? Il répondit vaguement.  
><em>

****« T'inquiètes pas, ça va. »****_  
><em>

_Tora n'était vraiment pas sûr. Il en savait des choses sur Reita, et rien de ce qu'il faisait habituellement, n'était des ces derniers jours.  
><em>

****« Fou-toi de moi! La dernière fois que je t'ai vu prendre tes menottes c'était le soir de cette fête. Depuis t'es distant avec moi, tu sors plus avec les autres. Rei, je sais qu'il se passe quelques choses, dis moi tout. »****_  
><em>

****« Tora, je t'en pris. Je ne veux pas en parler. Ni à toi, ni à personne. Je vais bien. »****_  
><em>

_Devant cette réponse, qui laissait bien présagé, que Reita ne dirait jamais ce qui se passait en réalité, il préféra ne rien répondre, et laisser couler. Reita n'était pas vraiment le genre de mec qu'on pouvait forcer à faire avouer ce qui n'allait pas. Cela viendrait quand il sentirait le moment, et le besoin d'en parler. Pour l'instant, ça ne semblait pas être le cas. Aussi, Tora et Rei, reprirent le chemin des cours, dans un des plus grand silence qui existait. C'était compliqué de vivre avec les autres, encore plus quand on les apprécies._****  
><strong>**

_.  
><em>

_.  
><em>

* * *

><p><em>.<br>_

_.  
><em>

_Voilà un autre chapitre, un peu court, un peu pourri. Je n'aime pas trop ma façon d'écrire en ce moment, c'est trop plan. Mais ça reviendra, le temps que je m'y remette un peu. Avec tout ses examens j'ai un peu de mal à écrire des choses correctes.  
><em>

_Je suis désolé encore une fois. Et bon courage à tous.  
><em>


	7. Can't take it

**Titre de la Fic: You've stolen my heart from the start.  
><strong>

**Titre du Chapitre : Can't Take It  
><strong>

**Titre complet : Can't take It. (Je ne peux pas le supporter).****  
><strong>

**Auteur :** Keiko.A

**Couple **: Reituki ^^

**Rating **: M

**Disclaimer **: Gazetto ne m'appartient toujours pas. L'histoire est mienne.

**Note **:

.

.

* * *

><p>.<p>

.

_La soirée battait son plein, la nuit commençait à montrer des signes, et quelques parts perdus entre les deux, il était là. Ce n'était pas vraiment la première fois. Des jours étaient bien passées depuis son changement de couleur de cheveux, mais rien de bon n'était arrivé pour lui. Allongé sur le sol, planqué derrière son lit, il tentait de se boucher les oreilles avec son oreiller, pour faire taire ses bruits. Ne plus les entendre dans sa tête, mais rien n'arrêtait ces soupirs, et ses gémissements. C'était de la torture psychologique, et il s'en rendait bien compte. Sûrement que Uruha devait penser qu'il dormait profondément, et n'entendait rien... Mais il lui était impossible de fermer l'oeil de la nuit... ces derniers temps. Non il n'avait plus vraiment peur que son voisin se glisse dans son lit... seulement le sommeil était dur à trouver avec un colocataire de chambré si bruyant... Il restait bien plaqué derrière son lit, à l'abri des regards, mais lui, entendait tout. Il savait ce qui se passait. Il pouvait presque les imaginés allongés, leurs corps entremêlés dans le lit d'Uruha... Rien que cette pensée lui donnait mal au coeur, et malgré tout ses efforts pour ne rien entendre, et faire semblant... Malgré tout, il sentait ses joues s'humidifier.. C'était tellement douloureux, tellement blessant ce qu'ils faisaient. Ce qu'IL faisait... Il ne se contrôlait plus, tellement de larmes jaillissaient tellement vite de ses yeux, qu'il lui semblait inonder le sol, en temps normal, il aurait arrêter ça, mais rien que de les imaginer ensemble, c'était insupportable. _

_Il ne se rendit pas compte que ses larmes, attireraient l'attention de son colocataire de chambré. En réalité, ce fut le blond bandé qui fut perturbé par des sanglots plus ou moins étouffés, qui lui coupèrent l'envie, et surtout lui pincèrent le coeur. Il alerta Uruha, et ce dernier après quelques difficultés à laisser tomber ce passe-temps agréable, se leva et alla voir Ruki qui se planquait derrière son lit. Ce n'était plus une grande nouvelle pour lui. Le petit brun ne dormait plus sur son lit depuis une ou deux semaines. Il alla trouver le plus petit recroquevillé dans un coin, et lui secoua doucement l'épaule, en lui disant._

****«Ruki, ça va pas? »****__  
><em>  
><em>

__Le petit brun, sentant une pression sur son épaule, leva les yeux, vers son colocataire, quasiment nu. Il lui sembla un instant qu'il avait une lueur d'inquiétude dans les yeux, mais dans la pénombre c'était dur de faire la différence entre ça, et autre chose. Il se releva un peu, répondant seulement.  
><em>_

****«Oui oui. Désolé je voulais pas te déranger avec ton petit ami... »****_  
><em>

__Il jeta un coup de tête en direction de Reita, et son interlocuteur sembla comprendre. Il s'accroupit en face de lui, et ajouta.  
><em>_

****«Tu ne déranges pas... J'aurais aimé finir ce qu'on faisait, c'est vrai... Mais si il y a quelque chose qui ne va pas, tu peux tout me dire tu sais.. »****_  
><em>

__Reita cru bon d'allumer la lumière, ce qui eut pour effet de les aveugler tous, le temps de s'habituer à la clarté éblouissante. C'est à ce moment là que Ruki osa jeter un oeil vers le responsable de ses malheurs... Et qu'est-ce qu'il n'aurait pas dû faire! Reita était encore plus beau qu'avant, si seulement c'était possible de l'être plus. Il était là, à moitié nu, avec son torse tellement bien fait, à jeter des regards, à moitié inquiète, à moitié déshabillant à son colocataire. Un brise coeur. En réalité, il n'aurait pas pu être pire avec Ruki. Si seulement son coeur voulait se résoudre à haïr l'homme qu'il lui faisait tellement de mal! Mais il semblait, de plus en plus attirant... Peut être qu'ils avaient raisons, que quand on est amoureux, on a une aura rayonnante qui attire les gens. Comble du malheur! Est-ce que ça voulait dire qu'il aimait Uruha? Il eut l'impression de mourir un peu plus, mais tentant d'essuyer ses larmes, il feinta un sourire répondant.  
><em>_

****« Le stress des cours. Tout va bien. D'ailleurs... Je m'en vais. Je vais vous laisser... continuer... »****_  
><em>

__Ni une, ni deux, Ruki ramassa ses affaires, et s'en alla en direction de la porte, dans son pyjama. Tant pis pour la tenue, Shin voudra bien qu'il passe la nuit dans leurs chambre hein? Après tout, Shin était son meilleur ami! Il sortit, sans laisser le temps, ni écouter ce que Uruha pouvait avoir à lui dire.  
><em>_

__Quant à Uruha, une fois Ruki parti, cela ne semblait plus vraiment le travailler. Il poussa Reita sur le lit du brun, et commença à l'embrasser langoureusement. Reita se sentant coupable, le repoussa doucement, en lui disant.  
><em>_

****« Pas sur son lit. »****_  
><em>

__Uruha lâcha dans un soupir exaspéré  
><em>_

****« Pour ce qu'il s'en sert... »****_  
><em>

****« Comment ça? »****_  
><em>

__Uruha soupira une nouvelle fois. Il n'avait pas envie de parler de Ruki, mais de finir par rejoindre le septième ciel que Reita tout à l'heure, s'appliquait à lui faire connaître, une fois encore.  
><em>_

****« Rien, ça fait a peu près deux semaine, qu'il refuse de dormir dans son lit. Depuis le jour où j'ai vu des traces d'un homme dans ses draps. »****_  
><em>

__Reita déglutit avec difficulté, chose qui passa inaperçu pour le blond.  
><em>_

****« On peut arrêter de parler de lui? »****_  
><em>

__Heureusement que Uruha était un peu nombriliste, et qu'une bonne part des choses lui passaient au dessus de la tête, sinon ça aurait été la fin. Reita se leva, avec un grand sourire, enlaçant sa blonde du moment, il l'embrassa dans le cou, s'excusant de se défiler au reste de cette nuit, soit-disant ayant encore des devoirs à faire. La vérité? Il culpabilisait, et il voulait être seul. Il ne laissa pas le temps à Uruha de protester qu'il s'éclipsa dans sa chambre, pour y passer le reste de la nuit, seul à réfléchir.  
><em>_

__De son côté, Ruki était parti. Bon d'accord sur l'instant, il était resté derrière la porte. Il n'avait pas entendu les conversations, et à vrai dire, tant mieux. De toute façon il était bien trop occupé à détester son corps, et son coeur. Pourquoi à chaque fois qu'il voyait Reita, tout semblait tellement beau, et tellement pire en même temps? Peut être que si il avait été comme Uruha, Reita lui aurait demandé sortir avec lui, au lieu de le violer comme il l'avait fait, en essayant de le culpabilisé d'accepter que le gars qu'il aimait tant, le raccompagne. Il reprenait son souffle appuyé contre le mur, pensant à tout ça, avant de continuer son chemin, et de se rendre chez Shin qui ne l'attendait pas du tout. Qui pourrait l'attendre à cette-heure de la nuit?  
><em>_

__Une fois arrivé, il toqua à la porte, et Shin lui ouvrit. Shin ne lui posa pas de question, et le fit entré. Il se doutait que si Ruki venait le voir c'était pour une bonne raison. Ruki commença par s'excuser auprès du colocataire de Shin.  
><em>_

****« Désolé de te déranger.. Je peux dormir ici cette nuit ? »****_  
><em>

****« Sans soucis »****_  
><em>

__Shin partit chercher un oreiller et une couverture pour son ami qui ne semblait pas aller bien, tandis que son colocataire lâcha.  
><em>_

****« Il y a de la place dans mon lit, au lieu du sol »****_  
><em>

****« Tu dis ça, mais si il répondait oui, tu saurais plus où te mettre.. »****_  
><em>

__Le colocataire lâcha un rire nerveux, dévoilant que c'était bien la vérité, et ajouta.  
><em>_

****« C'était juste pour détendre l'atmosphère. »****_  
><em>

__Ruki resta dans son coin, près de la porte, et près du lit de Shin, laissant son ami poser les affaires sur le sol, ils se regardèrent, tandis que Ruki ajouta.  
><em>_

****« Je veux juste dormir... »****_  
><em>

__Shin se doutait ce que ça impliquait. Ce n'était pas la première nuit que Reita s'occupait de Uruha, et Ruki s'était plaint à de multiples reprises, combien ils l'empêchaient de dormir. En plus comme Shin était le seul à savoir, pour ce qui s'était passé entre lui et Reita, il ne fit aucun commentaire. Ruki s'attaquant déjà à aller se coucher, quand le colocataire de Shin lui dit.  
><em>_

****« On allait regarder un film, un navet, un truc tellement nul que ça te fera rire sûrement... ça te dis? »****_  
><em>

__Ruki jeta un oeil sur son ami, qui semblait un peu embêter. Après tout ça ne pouvait pas être pire que supporter les râles et les gémissements de Reita avec l'autre blondasse dans sa chambre. Il haussa les épaules, et Shin lui fit de la place sur son lit. Collé à Shin, les couvertures jusqu'au nez, bien calé contre son oreiller, il fixait l'écran du PC. Ils en avaient un grand, qu'ils avaient partager au milieu de la pièce. Certes c'était dommage que ce colocataire soit si loin d'eux. Mais quelques part, c'était plus sécurisant pour Ruki. Le film commença, et la fin de la nuit prit son cours.  
><em>_

__Ruki se rendait compte par moment qu'il s'endormait contre Shin, mais il n'y pouvait rien. Son corps réclamait du sommeil, et il le prenait sans vraiment lui demander son avis. En tout cas une chose était certaines, il n'avait jamais aussi bien dormit depuis ces dernières semaines. Sûrement grâce à la présence de Shin. Il avait confiance dans son meilleur ami, alors forcément, c'était différent entre eux, d'avec lui et Uruha.  
><em>_

__Le seul qui ne trouva pas vraiment le sommeil, fut Reita. Bien trop occupé à se remette un peu en question sur sa façon de se comporter avec Ruki. Il lui avait promit de ne plus l'importuner... Mais il ne pouvait se résoudre à ne plus le voir. Et puis, il ne lui faisait plus rien. Il ne lui adressait plus la paroles. Il essayait tant bien que mal de ne plus avoir un oeil sur lui. Mais c'était tellement dur de ne pas le regarder. Et comment savoir, comme il allait, sans lui demander, et sans le regarder, même de loin? Peut être que les remords sont pires que les regrets. C'était si compliqué...  
><em>_

__.  
><em>_

__.__

* * *

><p><em><em>.<em>_

Voilàa un autre chapitre de fait ^^. J'ai quasiment toute la suite dans la tête. La fin de You Poisoned Me, les suites de "How can you know that you're fallen in love", et you know you hurt me well... ainsi que deux ou trois nouvelles OS. Ainsi que des idéees pour des nouvelles fictions... __  
><em>_

Mais cette année je dois pas me rater à la fac, donc ça sera Comme je peux.

Je voulais aussi vous demandez, votre avis... Devrais-je creer une page Face-de-bouc (ou FB) relatif à ce compte de Fiction pour suivre les nouvelles fic posté, ou suites, pour communiquer plus facilement ou ce genre de trucs.

Enfin bref, qu'en pensez vous?

En tout cas, j'espère que vous avez aimé ce chapitre, meme si il était pas spécialement gai xD.

Rendez vous au prochain ^^


	8. Breakthrough

**Titre de la Fic: You've stolen my heart from the start.  
><strong>

**Titre du Chapitre : breakthrough  
><strong>

**Titre complet : breakthrough to redemption (Avancée vers la rédemption)****  
><strong>

**Auteur :** Keiko.A

**Couple **: Reituki ^^

**Rating **: M

**Disclaimer **: Gazetto ne m'appartient toujours pas. L'histoire est mienne.

**Note **: le titre est merdique (celui du chapitre) mais il en fallait un et je savais pas quoi mettre. Sinon enjoy la lecture. Biz.

.

.

* * *

><p>.<p>

.

_Le jour était levé depuis quelques temps, et les élèves levés eux aussi. Tous sur le point de partir en direction de leurs cours, seulement voilà, Reita attendait Uruha, comme souvent ces derniers matins, depuis qu'ils étaient ensembles. Rien de bien nouveau. Sauf que son colocataire ne se montra pas, et que Reita surprit une conversation entre un petit gars et Uruha. Et même si il essayait de pas écouter, il n'avait pas pu s'empêcher d'entendre que Ruki n'allait pas bien, et qu'il ne viendrait pas en cours. Sûrement était-ce sa faute, encore et toujours. La culpabilité le torturait, et ce sentiment ne semblait pas vouloir s'en aller comme ça. Aussi, il informa ses amis qu'il avait oublié un truc, et qu'il les rejoindrais plus tard... Une excuse. Une fausse excuse pour aller voir de quoi il retournait. Il attendit que tous s'éloigne assez, et se planta devant la porte de chez Ruki. Devait-il frapper, ou entrer comme ça? Il opta pour frapper suivit par son entrée. Ruki était occupé, ne se tourna pas pour le regarder, et il entendit  
><em>

****« T'as encore oublié quelques choses? »****

_Ruki pensait sûrement qu'il était Uruha.  
><em>

****« Ruki... »****

_L'effet fut instantanée, Ruki se retourna, et le fixa avec un peu d'appréhension, en lui disant.**  
><strong>_

****« Uruha n'est pas là... »****

********« Je sais. C'est toi que je suis venu voir. »********

_Reita n'avait aucune idée de l'impact que ses mots pouvaient avoir sur Ruki. Après tout, il avait abusé de ce garçon, et ne cessait de lui tourner autour comme un papillon devant une flamme. C'était sûrement une position très inconfortable. Tellement inconfortable, qu'il pu voir Ruki un peu plus effrayé, un peu plus encore lorsque Reita s'avança un peu vers lui.  
><em>

****« Pour... Quoi? Ne... Ne t'approches pas! »****

_Reita se doutait que ça ne serait pas facile de lui parler. Et ça ne l'étais pas. Il n'avait encore rien dit, que Ruki était déjà sur la défensive. C'était bien normal, mais comment Reita pouvait se faire pardonner, ou du moins savoir ce qui ne tournait pas rond, si il le disait rien? En plus de ça, Reita avait ce pincement au coeur. C'était douloureux sa façon de réagir. Aussi il s'arrêta net, baissant légèrement la tête, en lui dévoilant la raison de sa venue.  
><em>

****« Je... Je voulais te parler. J'ai entendu tes amis dirent que tu n'allais pas très bien... »****

_Reita tentais d'être le plus diplomate possible. Mais il fut un peu perdu quand Ruki se mit à rire, d'un rire jaune.  
><em>

****« Après ce que tu m'as fais, tu me demandes pourquoi ça ne va pas ?! Mais tu.. Tu- »****

********« J'ai abusé de toi! Oui, je sais. »********

_Le silence se fit entendre quelques secondes. Ruki était un peu choqué que Reita admettes enfin qu'il lui avait fait du mal, qu'il n'avait pas hésité à le blesser, seulement il ne savait pas toute l'étendue de la blessure qu'il lui avait infligé. Reita releva le regard vers ce petit être face à lui, avant de reprendre calmement.  
><em>

****« J'ai abusé de toi. Je t'ai forcé à des choses... Je... Je t'ai vi... Violé. Et pour tout ça j'en suis sincèrement désolé. »****

_Ruki ne savait plus vraiment quoi dire. Soudainement sa gorge refusait de fonctionner, et tout les mots restaient bloqués sans pouvoir sortir, la bouche bée, il regardait Reita, pour y voir du plaisir, ou de la fierté de revendiquer ses actes.. Mais il n'y voyait que de la douleur, et de la préoccupation. Serait-il possible, que Reita en soit vraiment désolé? Malgré ça, Ruki ne pu que bredouillé, plus bas.  
><em>

****« ... Désolé?... »****

_Reita se sentait très mal, mais il se dit que Ruki devait être pire que lui. Aussi il mit sa fierté de côté, et annonça la couleur.  
><em>

****« Oui. Je suis désolé d'avoir pris ta première fois avec un garçon. Je suis désolé d'avoir essayé de te faire croire que c'était de ta faute.. J'avais du mal à admettre... Quel monstre j'étais. Je sais bien que rien de ce que je pourrais dire n'apaisera ta colère, mais ça n'étais pas voulu... Je ne voulais pas te faire autant de mal. »****

_Ruki posa ses fesses sur son étagère, histoire d'être soutenu debout, mais il ne pouvait plus soutenir le regard de Reita. Il avait attendu ses mots, il avait attendu des excuses, depuis le premier jour. Depuis la première fois. Malgré toute cette attente, ces mots n'eurent pas l'effet escomptés, et au lieu de laisser place à du soulagement, Ruki faisait toujours face à sa propre douleur intérieur qui ne semblait pas vouloir s'évaporer. Il entendit Reita recommencé à lui parler.  
><em>

****« Ruk- »****

****« Non! Tais-toi je t'en pris. »****

_Reita restait planté là, bouche bée, attendant que Ruki reprenne ses esprits et ne lui réponde. Le décoloré devait bien avoué qu'il n'avait pas vraiment prévu que tout ce passe comme-ci. A vrai dire, il n'avait pas vraiment pensée à quoi que ce soit en venant ici. Il ne pouvait pas avoué à Ruki, qu'il ne pouvait pas se passer de lui, et faire comme si de rien n'était alors qu'il ne pensait qu'à lui, et ce même en temps en intimité avec Uruha. Surtout en étant dans l'intimité avec Uruha. Il baissa légèrement la tête, quand Ruki se décida enfin à lui répondre. Ruki qui semblait avoir reprit légèrement contenance, malgré que sa voix n'était pas assurée._

****« S'en est trop. Tu te rends compte de ce dont tu me parles?... Tu te rends comptes de ce que tu m'as fais... Tes mots sonnent faux. .. Tu... Tu ne peux pas me dire ça et rester stoïque comme tu l'es... Tu m'as brisé, tu te rends compte? »****

_Reita cru que c'était une vrai question, auquel il répondit_

****« J'ai du rompre la confiance que t'avais dans les hommes aussi. »****

_Malheureusement, Ruki ne supporta pas ça très longtemps. Il balança la première chose qui lui tombait sous la mains, sur le sol, en criant, malgré lui, ne se contrôlant plus vraiment._

****« Mais tu arrêtes! Arrêtes de faire semblant d'être à ma place! C'est toi qui m'a.. C'est moi la victime, pas toi! Alors ne tournes pas en dérision! »****

_Reita esquissa un pas en avant, un peu outré, qu'on lui dise qu'il se moquait de lui, mais Ruki lui lança un regard effrayé et réprobateur qui stoppa net le décoloré._

****« Je t'assures... Je ne trouves pas ça drôle. Je sais que ce que j'ai fais est horrible, et que j'ai déjà énormément de chance que tu ne portes pas plainte contre moi. C'est juste que.. »****

****« Juste que quoi?! Que tu aimes le spectacle pathétique du petit voisin qui meurt à petit feu? »****

__Reita lâcha un petit soupire en ajoutant.  
><em>_

****« Bien au contraire. C'est juste que... J'aurais aimé pouvoir faire quelques choses pour atténuer tes souffrances. »****

_Ruki planta ses yeux sur celui qu'il aimait profondément, malgré ce qu'il lui avait fait, et la seule chose qui vint naturellement à son esprit fut._

****« Alors ne sors plus avec Uruha. »****

****« Mais - »****

******« Non, pas de mais! Tu ne sais pas ce que ça fait de devoir supporter de voir la personne qui t'as fait tant souffrir, tout les jours, de la voir, de l'entendre, et pire encore, de l'entendre prendre son pied avec ton colocataire! Tu ne peux pas savoir à quel point tu me fais souffrir quand tu fais ça... »******

_Et Reita n'avait aucune à quel point, Ruki ne parlait pas seulement du fait d'avoir son violeur sous les yeux tout les jours, mais aussi la personne qu'il aimait en couple avec celui qui était sensé être un ami, et les entendre en plein ébats trop souvent. Peut être était-ce sa jalousie qui avait parlé, mais de toute façon, qui pourrait bien faire la différence entre les deux, tant Ruki ne savait pas lui-même où il en était._

_Reita quant à lui, étant loin de se douter que le petit être dont il avait abusé avait des sentiments pour lui, il était bien loin de pouvoir comprendre tout ce que pouvait sous-entendre sa demande, mais il ne fit pas un pli, et répondit directement._

****« Très bien. Dès que je le vois, je lui dit que c'est fini. »****

_Mais Ruki ne pouvait se résoudre à blessé Uruha de cette façon, malgré la jalousie, et la haine qu'il éprouvait à son égard ces derniers temps._

****« Non pas ce soir. Il... Il te réserves une surprise... »****

_Reita alla s'asseoir sur le lit d'Uruha, et se mit à fixer Ruki de haut en bas. Il était vraiment attirant, même si depuis l'incident, Ruki planquait son corps comme il pouvait sous des vêtements pas du tout valorisant.. Il était plus qu'attirant. En prenant bien le temps de le regarder, son regard triste, arrivait à lui pincer le coeur si fortement, n'enlevant rien à la beauté naturel qu'il possédait. Ses lèvres étaient parfaitement proportionné pour donner envie de les croquer, mise à part que le petit en face de lui n'en prenait pas soin, laissant des gerçures et une sècheresse gâché un peu leur potentiel. D'ailleurs Reita s'entendit lui dire_

****« Tu devrais prendre soin de tes lèvres. Elles pourraient être si belles et agréables. »****

_Commentaire qui ne passa pas inaperçu chez Ruki, qui tilta sur le champ._

****« Je ne comptes pas utilisé ma bouche pour quoi que ce soit n'impliquant pas boire ou manger, par ta faute. »****

_Reita seccoua la tête comme pour chasser les pensées qui le troublaient à savoir, le corps de Ruki dans son ensemble et en détails._

****« Excuses-moi, j'étais distrait... »****

_Ruki s'assit sur son lit, en face de Reita, mais le plus loin possible tout de même. Et il lui dit sérieusement._

****« Distrait par mes lèvres? Tu comptes pas te jeter sur moi là hein? »****

_Reita répondit instinctivement._

****« Plus jamais. »****

****« Bien. »****

_Le silence s'installa quelques temps entre eux. On ne pouvait pas dire que Ruki était déçu, pas le moins du monde, pour l'instant, Reita ne voulait plus lui sauter dessus, malgré qu'il restait le fait que ses petites lèvres le distrayait, et quelques chose lui disait que celles de Uruha n'avait pas vraiment le même effet sur le garçon. Il était content que ses humbles et modestes petites lèvres négligés puissent distraire un garçon comme Reita qui avait plein de gens à ses pieds, et en même temps ça restait bizarre de se dire que Reita avait sûrement pensé plus qu'à ses lèvres à l'instant. Ruki se mit instinctivement à cette pensée, dans une position de repli sur lui-même, comme si les yeux de Reita pouvait voir à travers ses vêtements; tandis que Reita finit par lâché, toujours l'air distrait._

****« Dis Ruki... Si je fais tout ce que tu veux, tout le temps... Tu finiras par... Me pardonné de m'être conduit comme un monstre envers toi? »****

_Ruki leva les yeux vers Reita, le fixa sérieusement. Était-ce possible? Pardonner, et oublier tout ça? Est-ce qu'un jour il pourrait ne plus se sentir différent des autres? Il essayait de trouver une réponse. Une réponse qu'il n'avait pas. Personne ne lui avait dit combien de temps on mettait pour se remettre d'un viol, ou pour résoudre le conflit entre la haine pour ce que Reita lui avait fait, et l'amour qui ne partait pas pour la personne en lui-même. Malgré Reita était horrible avec lui, il avait toujours ce sourire, ce physique avantageux, et à ce moment précis, il semblait presque tellement gentil que c'était bizarre de se souvenir de ce qui s'était passé, comme si ça n'avait été qu'un mauvais rêve dont il n'arrivait pas à se débarrassé. Il finit enfin par lui répondre le plus honnêtement possible._

****« Je ne sais pas. Je ne sais pas si ça changerait quelques choses, ou non. Je ne peux rien promettre. »****

_Reita s'y attendait un peu. Il avait secrètement espéré que Ruki lui réponde que oui, il pourrait lui pardonner un jour, mais c'était dans ses rêves. Il encaissa sans broncher, et regarda l'heure. Et bien... Il n'était vraiment plus en avance du tout. Cette fois-ci il avait bien raté un cours. Il jeta un oeil sur Ruki et lui dit quand même._

****« Je peux t'embrasser? »****

****« Je... Je croyais que - »****

****« Pas sur la bouche. Promis. »****

_Ruki hocha la tête presque malgré lui. Il ferma les yeux, pour ne pas voir, comme pour appréhender si les choses se passaient mal, il ferma les yeux et replia ses bras autour de ses jambes contre sa poitrine, sentant son coeur se mettre à battre beaucoup trop vite et trop fort. Un petit coup de stress l'envahissait, et ce ne fut que la douceur d'une mains lui carressant les cheveux, suivit par deux lèvres se posant sur sa tête, que Ruki comprit que Reita ne lui voulait pas de mal. Du moins aujourd'hui. Il esquissa un petit sourire, et ouvrit les yeux, regardant le corps de Reita s'éloigner précautionneusement du sien. Reita finit par lui dire._

****« J'y vais. A plus tard... Peut être? »****

****« oui. »****

_Et c'est sur cette image de Reita quittant la chambre, la porte se fermant sur lui, que Ruki s'allongea sur son lit, avant d'aller retrouver le sol, bien plus rassurant et muni d'une couverture pour lui être agréable. Non ce n'était pas aujourd'hui que Ruki allait retourner dans son lit._

_._

_._

* * *

><p><em>.<em>

_._

Voilà. J'espère que vous avez aimé ^^ . Bonne journée à tout le monde ^^


	9. Crumbled

**Titre de la Fic: You've stolen my heart from the start.  
><strong>

**Titre du Chapitre : Crumbled  
><strong>

**Titre complet : crumble (effrité)****  
><strong>

**Auteur :** Keiko.A

**Couple **: Reituki ^^

**Rating **: M

**Disclaimer **: Gazetto ne m'appartient toujours pas. L'histoire est mienne.

**Note **: Un petit Uruha/Ruki/Shin/Jui Désolé pour la longueur.

.

.

* * *

><p>.<p>

_Ruki assit a son bureau, entrain de faire ses devoirs, jeta un coup d'oeil sur son colocataire, allongé sur son lit, dans une pause dramatique, avec le bruitage qui allait avec. Il se sentit obligé de lui demander ce qui n'allait pas. Aussi, il lui dit._

****« Uruha, tu ne sors pas ce soir? »****

_La réponse ne se fit pas attendre longtemps._

****« Sortir? Reita m'a plaqué. Alors non, je sors pas. »****

_Ruki tenta avec succès de masquer ce petit sourire qui essayait de se frayer un chemin sur ses lèvres. Uruha n'avait pas l'air d'aller bien, et ça le faisait sourire? Il était aussi mauvais que Reita maintenant? Parce que normalement, on ne se réjouit pas des déboires de ses amis, quoi qu'il ne puisse pas vraiment cataloguer Uruha comme son ami ses derniers temps, surtout pas depuis qu'il était avec Reita, et profitait de chaque occasion pour l'exhiber comme un faire-valoir qu'il semblait être. Depuis quand on avait atteint le haut de l'échelle social en sortant avec une personne? Ruki lâcha un soupire, tentant d'argumenter._

****« Justement. T'as plus personne à qui rendre des comptes. Et pis tu trouveras milles fois mieux que Reita. »****

_Cette remarque piqua au vif Uruha qui se redressa instantanément, le fixant avec ses yeux marron perçant._

****« Reita était parfait! Et puis c'est pas parce qu'il m'a largué parce que quelqu'un lui a demandé, que ça fait de lui une mauvaise personne! »****

_Ruki sentit son ventre se nouer. Qu'est-ce que Reita avait pu lui raconter d'autre? Est-ce qu'il savait que c'était lui qui lui avait demandé de ne plus sortir avec son colocataire? La voix vacillante, il demanda._

****« Il t'a quitté parce que... On lui a demandé? »****

****« Oui! Et je te jure Ruki, si je trouves celui qui lui a demandé, il regrettera d'être né! »****

_Heureusement, Ruki regrettait déjà d'être venu au monde, à cause de Reita, de la situation dans laquelle il l'avait mise depuis le tout début de cette histoire. Pas de quoi affoler un chat. Mais Ruki n'était pas un chat, et le discours de Uruha l'énervait un peu. Reita parfait? Parfaitement insupportable. Il se tourna vers lui, et lui répondit._

****« Ecoutes... Un mec qui te largue sur demande... C'est qu'il tient pas vraiment à toi. Tu devrais passer a autre chose et te trouver quelqu'un d'autre. »****

****« PARDON? »****

_Ruki fixa Uruha qui semblait sur le point de péter un câble. Avait-il dit quelques choses de mauvais?_

****« Non mais tu t'entends? Comment tu peux savoir ce qu'il ressent envers moi? Toi qui passes ton temps à l'éviter, et le regard avec mépris! Si tu crois que je me doutes pas de ce que tu veux faire, tu te trompes! »****

_Ruki un peu perturbé, se leva, abandonnant définitivement ses devoirs posé en plein bureau, n'attendant que lui._

****« Mais encore? »****

****« Oh oui Ruki, fais le gars intelligent avec tes phrases à la con. T'es jaloux. Purement et simplement jaloux que Reita me préfère à toi. Faut dire c'est pas étonnant. Moi je ne suis pas un petit merdeux coincé incapable de s'amuser. Et pis franchement tu t'es regardé dans une glace? Tu crois que tu plais à qui? »****

_Ruki se sentit plus qu'insulté, et c'était peu de le dire. En deux secondes, il passait du mec qui voulait consoler, à l'ennemie publique numéro un. Mais où uruha avait-il pu voir qu'il était jaloux de lui? Il se faisait des films, comme toujours! Ruki lâcha un soupir sonore avant de répondre._

****« C'est tout ce que t'as à me dire? »****

****« Non en fait non. Tu me parles de mes relations, mais toi... Hein, qu'en est-il de toi? Tu sors même pas avec un mec. Il est où le mec qui t'as sauté y'a des semaines? T'as des nouvelles de lui au moins? »****

_Ruki se retint de justesse de lui coller sa mains dans la figure, en lui disant à quel point Reita préférait couché avec lui qu'avec Uruha, et que cet homme dont il parlait n'était autre que Reita, mais... ça le démangeait de pouvoir lui rabattre son caquet à cette espèce d'écartes-cuisse sur pattes. Il se mordit la lèvre inférieur avant de lui dire._

****« Je préfères ne pas sortir avec une tonne de mec, plutôt que de sortir avec n'importe qui, qui me larguerait parce qu'on lui demande. DE toute façon, fais-toi une raison, si il t'as largué, c'est qu'il s'en fou, peut importe ce que tu essayes de croire. Peut être que je n'ai couché qu'une fois, avec un seul mec, mais pas besoin d'être devin pour comprendre la situation. Mais même ça t'es trop con. »****

_Malheureusement, Uruha n'eut pas sa patience, et le gifla sans lui demander son avis. Ruki savait qu'il l'avait cherché, mais en même temps c'était vrai. De toute façon, Reita était incapable d'aimer qui que ce soit, pas d'étonnement à avoir. Ruki encaissa, et pour toute réponse, il eut._

****« Ne m'adresses plus jamais la paroles. »****

****« Parfait! »****

_Au moins une chose sur laquelle, Ruki et Uruha était d'accord. Après les derniers mots de Uruha, Ruki sortit de la chambre, et alla vers le seul amis qui l'était vraiment : Shin. Il alla toquer à sa porte, les larmes commençant à descendre malgré lui. Uruha avait touché le point sensible. Shin fut surprit de voir Ruki à cette heure-ci, mais quand il le vit aussi mal, il lui demanda dans un souffle?_

****« Reita? »****

_ Prêt à bondir tel un tigre, et d'envoyer en enfer celui qui tourmentais son ami. Mais il lui répondit._

****« Uruha.. »****

_Shin le fit entré, et alla s'asseoir sur son lit en regardant son ami qui n'avait pas l'air terrible. Ce fut à ce moment là, que Ruki lui demanda, pensant qu'ils étaient seuls._

****« Tu me trouves moches? »****

_Shin écarquilla les yeux, et ouvrit la bouche pour répondre, surprit._

****« Bien sûr que non! »****

****« Alors? J'ai l'air de quoi? »****

****« Mais qu'est-ce que Uruha t'as dis? »****

****« Réponds. J'ai l'air de quoi? »****

****« Ruki... »****

_Shin était embarrassé. Il avait l'air de son ami qui n'allait pas bien. Il n'y avait jamais eut de tension sexuel entre eux, mais il était vrai que Ruki avait l'habitude d'être mignon, mais ces derniers temps, après le passage de Reita, il avait l'air différent, et sûrement parce qu'il l'était. Shin ne pouvait pas lui dire qu'il était négligé. Entre amis ça ne se faisait pas. Et il n'eut pas besoin de le faire, car une autre voix dans la pièce ce fit entendre._

****« D'un intello grunge attardé. Grunge ou pauvre? »****

_Ruki posa ses yeux sur l'invité, qui sortait de la douche, à moitié habillé. Le colocataire de Shin. Il avait oublié de le mentionner. Ruki baissa les yeux, devant le torse nu, et lui demanda alors._

****« Attardé? »****

********« Jui, tu n'aurais pas dû dire ça... »********

_Le dénommé Jui le regarda avant de répondre.  
><em>

****« Ecoutes Shin, autant dire la vérité. Amis de Shin, t'es pas moche, loin de là, tu es même sûrement très mignon, mais franchement, t'as vu comment t'es fagoté? On dirait un super sushi mal emballé. »****

_Ruki le regarda sérieusement, avant de se regarder, ses fringues étaient si horrible que ça? Il avait l'air septique et il répondit._

****« C'est quoi ton histoire de sushi? »****

****« Tes cheveux sont pas coiffés, tes lèvres sont entrain de rendre l'âme, et alors tes fringues... On dirait que tu les as piqué à un obèse. Ils sont dix fois trop grand. Sans être moulant, t'as une limite entre ample, et piqué chez un sumo. »****

_Ruki s'assit sur le lit de son ami, baissant la tête. Comment voulait-il qu'il soit plus apprêté? Après tout c'était à cause de ça, que Reita l'avait forcé. Si il revenait comme avant, Reita reviendrait l'ennuyer non? Il soupira bruyamment, quand Shin lui dit._

****« Tu étais très bien, y'a quelques semaines... »****

_Ruki jeta un oeil en sa direction, Shin avait le visage crispé. Sûrement qu'il avait du mal à lui dire ça, sachant ce qu'il savait. Ruki lui fit une ébauche de sourire, et finit par dire à Shin._

****« T'as pas du baume à lèvre? »****

_Ce fut son colocataire qui lui tendit un tube en lui disant, pour rire._

****« J'ai cru que tu le demanderais jamais. »****

_Ruki esquissa un sourire gêné._

****« Il est nef, je l'ai pas utilisé. Tu peux demandé à Shin si tu me crois pas. »****

_Ruki lui jeta un coup d'oeil, un assentiment de la tête de Shin le convainquit de prendre le tube qu'on lui tendait. Il l'ouvrit, et le sentit. Il ne sentait rien de spécial, il était neutre, pas voyant, pas coloré ni rien. Parfait. Il en mis sur ses lèvres, qui se détendirent immédiatement, relaxant le petit être lui aussi. Des semaines que ses lèvres étaient coupés jusqu'au sang, et il ne faisait même pas froid. Manger ses lèvres n'aidaient en rien, et Ruki le savait. Le colocataire vaqua à ses occupations quand Shin lui demanda plus bas._

****« Et concernant R, tout va bien? »****

_Ruki fit une moue. Peut être que Uruha avait raison, qu'il était jaloux. Mais ce n'était pas normal, aussi il ne dit rien, et préféra taire ce passage, tant que les choses n'étaient pas claires. Il passa le reste de sa soirée dans la chambre de son ami, plutôt que de retourner avec Uruha. Il ne comprenait vraiment pas ce que Reita pouvait trouver a Uruha, a part le côté pratiques à coucher, vu que Uruha disait rarement non, et encore moins si c'était Reita. Ruki était même convaincu que parce que c'était Reita, il se sentait obligé, et avait sûrement envie, souvent d'initier les choses. Il se demandait de quoi ils pouvaient bien parlé tout les deux, vu que quoi que dise Ruki, Uruha finissait par le rabaissé et l'humilier. Vivement que l'année scolaire soient finie, et qu'il puisse retourner dans sa famille, profiter de l'anonymat dont il jouissait dans sa petite ville, loin de Reita, d'Uruha, là où personne ne saurait jamais ce qu'on lui avait fait. Parce que Ruki n'avouerait jamais ça à ses parents. Plutôt mourir que d'avouer à quel point, il avait été faible et n'avait pas su repousser un assaillant, surtout à son père, déjà qu'il ne se doutait pas vraiment que les garçons étaient plus son rayon que les filles. A bien y regardé, il ressemblait sûrement à une fille, sur le plan agissement. Il se roula en boule, chassa ses pensées, chassa l'image de Reita les yeux dans le vague s'imaginant sûrement le mettre nu, ou celle d'Uruha tenter de le rendre jaloux. Les genoux contre son torse, en position foetal, il ferma les yeux, essayant de se concentrer sur le fait de s'endormir. Et il finit par y parvenir._

_._

_._

* * *

><p><em>.<em>

Voilà un autre Chapitre ^^. Je sais qu'il est un peu cours... Mais je vois pas quoi ajouter d'autre, et surtout, j'ai tellement hâte de paser aux chapitres Reituki seulement, mais pas encore ^^ Désolé pour ceux qui apprécie Uruha, pour une fois qu'il n'est pas le gros débile dans mon histoire, il est le naif narcissique pas top gentil. Désolé encore une fois ^^.

J'espère que vous avez aimé ^^ on se retrouve au prochain chapitre biz biz à tous.


	10. Lost

**Titre de la Fic: You've stolen my heart from the start.  
><strong>

**Titre du Chapitre : Lost  
><strong>

**Titre complet : Lost in transition (Perdu dans la transition).****  
><strong>

**Auteur :** Keiko.A

**Couple **: Reituki ^^

**Rating **: M

**Disclaimer **: Gazetto ne m'appartient toujours pas. L'histoire est mienne.

**Note **: Reituki moments ^^ NOUS VOILA ENFIN... enfin pas encore tout à fait.. mouahahhaha xD

.

.

* * *

><p>.<p>

_Un autre jour s'était levé sur ce monde. Un jour éloigné de celle qui précédait. Les deux semaines avaient été un peu perturbantes pour Ruki. Il n'adressait plus la paroles à Uruha, et ne comptait plus le faire, même par obligation. La vérité était qu'il méprisait Uruha pour sa façon de se conduire avec lui. Ces mots avaient été blessant, et même sanglant, bien qu'il ne savait rien de ses raisons qui le poussait a éviter Reita au maximum. Etait-ce trop compliqué que d'être gentil en vers lui? Qu'avait-il fait de si mal pour que seul Shin soit capable de compassion pour lui? Les jours s'étaient suivit dans un énorme silence, et Ruki passait de plus en plus de temps à aller squatter la chambre de Shin qu'à n'être dans celle qu'il partageait avec Uruha. Ce matin, sur le chemin de l'école, dans le couloir menant à la sortie du bâtiment, il passa près de Reita, du moins, en théorie, Reita et Tora étaient seuls. En pratique, il put voir Uruha faire des ronds de jambes à Reita, avec ce sourire si stupide sur ses lèvres, le même que quand ils étaient ensembles, il se prépara mentalement à supporter tout commentaire que Uruha pourrait faire à son égard, et ce qui l'acheva vint de Tora._

_****« Rei, vous êtes à nouveau ensemble? »****_

_********« Oui. Rei Rei est mon petit ami! »********_

_Ruki comprit bien que Uruha l'avait vu passé, et insistait tant parce qu'il était dans les parages. Il le maudit intérieurement, avant de, malgré lui, jeter un oeil sur Reita. Reita était blême, et à la fois décontracté. Ruki ne pourrait dire pourquoi ces deux expressions se mélangeaient sur son visage, mais une chose était sûre, il tourna a une autre couleur quand Reita se rendit compte de sa présence. Ni une, ni deux, il ne laissa pas le temps à quiconque de lui parler, et traça, Shin sur ses talons. Shin eut le bon goût de lancer un regard méprisant, et sombre à Reita, qui sembla avoir reçu le message. Néanmoins ils partirent sans rien demander à personne.  
><em>

_Quelques heures après ce petit passage au combien affligeant et anéantissant pour Ruki, le sort sembla s'acharner sur lui. Reita avait cherché toute la journée où était Ruki. Enfin entre les cours qu'il avait quand même. Il l'avait vu marchant seul, et s'était approché en lui disant._

_****« Attends, Ruki... Il faut qu'on parles! »****_

_********« J'ai rien à te dire, fiches-moi la paix. »********_

_Ruki ne comptait pas lui rendre la tâche facile. Il pressa le pas. Peine perdu, Reita se hâta aussi, se mettant en travers de son chemin, il répéta.  
><em>

_****« Il faut vraiment qu'on parle. »****_

_Le regard noir de Ruki, lui fit bien comprendre à quel point il n'avait pas envie de lui parler, ou même de le voir, mais Reita sentait qu'il devait s'expliquer. Expliquer ce qu'il faisait et ce que Ruki avait pu entendre ce matin. Ruki le contourna en lui disant.**  
><strong>_

_****« Fiches-moi la paix. »****_

_Mais Reita ne voulait pas en rester là. Il saisit le poignet de Ruki, sachant pertinemment ce que ce contact impliquerait, et le résultat ne se fit pas attendre, Ruki commença a Hurler, mais Reita lui dit.  
><em>

_****« A propos de tu-sais-quoi. »****_

_Ruki se calma, et consentit à l'écouter. Reita le lâcha, et l'entraîna dans un coin, un peu plus à l'écart histoire de pouvoir parler de ce qu'ils voulaient sans qu'on les entendent, et surtout, sans qu'on ne les voient. Mais que Reita se détrompe, ce n'était pas parce que Ruki l'avait suivit qu'il allait lui parler. Il s'adossa au mur, évitant soigneusement le regard d'un Reita posté bien en face de lui, les yeux directement posé sur son visage. Ruki avait l'air de faire la tête. Et Reita se doutait de la raison de son mécontentement. Il lui dit alors.  
><em>

_****« Uruha t'as parlé? »****_

_Ruki lâcha un soupir moqueur, remplit de mépris. Il n'avait aucunement l'intention de lui parler, et croisa alors les bras sur sa poitrine, en signe de protestation. Reita reprit pourtant._

_****« Alors t'as tout entendu ce matin... »****_

_Reita lâcha un soupir à son tour. Il n'avait pas voulu que Ruki l'apprennes. Il était embarrassé, et ça se sentait bien... Il ouvrit la bouche, et le son de sa voix se fit a peine entendre, avant que Ruki ne lui réponde très contrarié._

_****« On se demande pas pourquoi... »****_

_Reita mit un bras de chaque côté du corps de Ruki, et approchant son visage de celui du plus jeune, il lui dit._

_****« Tu pourrais me regarder, au moins si tu comptes t'en prendre à moi. »****_

_Ruki lâcha un autre soupire exaspéré, avant de le regarder dans les yeux, avec le plus grand mépris, et dégoût qui pouvait exister sur terre. Un bon contact visuel de plusieurs secondes, avant que Ruki ne le rompe pour regarder à nouveau ailleurs, dans le vague. Reita n'était pas satisfait. Rien ne se passait comme prévu, tout allait recommencer à mal tourner. Reita pourtant ne lâcha pas le morceau. Il retenta._

_****« Allez! Dis-moi quelques choses! Je sais que cette situation ne te vas pas, alors dis le! »****_

_Ruki tentait de rester stoïque au incitations de Reita, mais le fait est, qu'il perdait petit à petit le contrôle de son esprit. Il lui en voulait. Il en voulait a Uruha, il s'en voulait. Il détestait absolument tout le monde.. sauf Shin. Ce n'était pas bien dur de le pousser dans ses retranchements, et Reita savait parfaitement le faire. Ruki ne voulait pas entrer dans son jeu, pourtant il ne put s'empêcher de dire._

_****« Pourquoi moi? »****_

_La voilà. La question. La seule, et unique question à laquelle Reita ne voudrait pas répondre. POurquoi Ruki. Pourquoi le violé lui, et pas un autre. Reita lui avait déjà plus ou moins expliqué, mais il ne s'attendait pas à ce que ce sujet revienne sur le tapis. Il fixa Ruki, qui tourna enfin la tête vers lui, et lui lança ce regard déchirant. Reita savait qu'il souffrait, mais il ne pouvait rien y faire... Pas vrai? Il n'y pouvait plus rien. Il resta silencieux, ne sachant quoi répondre, et ce fut Reita qui finit par rompre le contact visuel. Il baissa la tête, rangea ses bras, et recula de quelques pas. Non. Il ne pouvait pas y répondre. Reita pensait que la conversation était close, et que Ruki allait partir. D'ailleurs, c'est ce qu'il fit, une fois la présence de Reita éloigné, il se décolla du mur, et fit quelques pas. Et au moment où on ne s'y attendait plus, il dit à Reita._

_****« Tu vois, tu m'as brisé, et tu continues à t'acharner sur moi. Je ne fais plus confiance à personne. Je ne pourrais probablement pas avoir un petit ami, ou une vie sexuelle avant quelques années, et une bonne thérapie, et en plus de ça, tu te sers de mes amis pour me faire encore plus de mal. J'ai toutes les raisons du monde de haïr. »****_

_Reita encaissa, sans broncher. DE toute façon c'était plus ou moins vrai. Après ce qu'il avait fait à Ruki, forcément, il y aurait des séquelles, et même si il ne voulait pas se l'avouer, elles resteraient sûrement très longtemps. Il voulu ajouté autre chose, mais une fois encore, Ruki ne lui laissa pas la paroles._

_****« Et je te déteste. Je te déteste réellement de toute mon âme. Personne au monde n'arrivait à me faire sentir plus mal que toi. Mais... Tu peux pas t'empêcher de coucher avec Uruha... C'est un jeu pour toi? D'abord tu fais ce que je dis, puis tout le contraire, juste pour enfoncé un peu plus le clou? »****_

_Reita n'était pas d'accord. Il s'approcha de Ruki, et posa sa mains sur son épaule. Ruki souleva son épaule pour l'enlever, et se retourna face à Reita. Des larmes coulaient sur ses joues, et malgré ça, Reita ne s'était pas douté qu'il était en train de pleurer. Il le regarda, le coeur meurtri, et lui répondit._

_****« Je suis désolé. Tu ne devais rien savoir. J'avais dis à Uruha d'être discret, et qu'on se verrait dans ma chambre, pour ne pas t'imposer ça de nouveau. Je ne sais pas ce qui lui a prit ce matin... »****_

_Ruki se mit à rire, jaune. A entendre Reita, il ne comprenait jamais pourquoi les choses arrivaient. Il faisait tout pour qu'elles arrivent, mais ce n'était jamais de sa faute, et jamais de son fait. Reita resta perplexe, avant que Ruki ne lui dise, complètement hors contrôle._

_****« Tu ne sais pas?! Uruha me déteste. A cause de toi! Uruha ne me parles plus! Pourquoi il fallait que tu couches avec mon colocataire hein?! Tu pouvais pas prendre n'importe qui d'autres ailleurs sur le campus?! Uruha me hais. Uruha me déteste. Tu sais pourquoi? Parce qu'il croit que je rêve de me faire sauté par toi! Parce que je suis jaloux de lui... Moi. Jaloux de lui. Voilà. Il croit que... Je ne suis pas jaloux de lui! Je ne veux pas de toi! Je ne veux pas de toi! Mais... Il le croit! »****_

_Ruki était totalement en pleurs cette fois-ci. Reita s'en voulait beaucoup, car il ne s'était jamais dit que Ruki pourrait avoir des soucis a cause de lui et fait est qu'il n'avait pas pensé à grand chose, à part qu'il avait besoin de voir Ruki tout les jours, sans le toucher, sans lui faire mal. Mais même cette alternative ne satisfaisait personne. Ruki pleurait encore, et ajouta._

_****« Quittes-le... Je t'en pris.. Quittes-le... Je ... Je ne ... Je suis pas jaloux! »****_

_Reita était très emmerdé pour tout dire. Quitter Uruha le lendemain de leurs réconciliation? C'était pas faisable. Et il ne le voulait pas. Il avait besoin d'évacuer ses pulsions sexuelles, et de pouvoir rester en contact avec Ruki. Il ne pouvait pas satisfaire ses demandes. Il lui dit alors, tant bien que mal, sachant pertinemment que Ruki n'aimerait pas ça._

_****« Tu sais bien, que je ne peux pas faire ça... »****_

_****« Je te détestes! »****_

_Reita avait le coeur qui saignait par ces paroles, mais il ne pouvait pas lui en vouloir. Et il ne pouvait pas s'expliquer correctement. _

**_****« Je t'ai promis de ne plus te toucher. Mais ça ne m'empêches pas pour autant d'avoir envie de toi. J'aimerais que ça ne soit pas le cas. Mais si tu veux vraiment que je ne te touches plus, il va falloir que tu acceptes que je sois avec Uruha. »****_**

_Ruki leva les yeux vers Reita qui semblait bien embêter par ce qu'il disait. Alors Reita avait envie de lui? ENCORE? Pourtant Uruha disait qu'il était moche. Ruki lui dit._

_****« Tu es avec lui,... seulement pour le sexe? ... Tu n'es donc capable d'aimer personnes... »****_

_Reita se prit à nouveau cette gifle dans la figure. Ruki tapait où ça faisait mal, mais une fois encore, c'était mérité. Il le regarda._

_****« Je l'aime malgré tout. »****_

_****« Tout ça c'est seulement des excuses. Tu n'as pas envie de moi. Tu veux juste pouvoir continuer de coucher avec Uruha. C'est tout ce qui t'intéresses! Fiches-moi la paix. Je ne serais jamais d'accord! »****_

_Ruki poussa Reita, avant de lui tourner le dos, et de vouloir s'en aller, mais ce n'était pas ce que Reita avait prévu. Bien loin de là. Reita lui prit le bras, et le força à le regarder en lui disant._

_********« Pourquoi tu dis ça? »********_

_Ruki craqua une nouvelle fois. Les paroles de Uruha étaient si dures à digérer, et tellement méchantes, qu'il s'était mit à douter de lui. _

_****« Ton Uruha, trouves que je suis pas beau. Je suis moche. Inintéressant, et de toute façon personne ne voudrait jamais sortir avec moi, parce que je suis qu'un coincé même pas amusant! Je suis moche, et un mec comme toi, évidement ça peut pas désiré des moches. Donc c'est que des excuses à deux balles! Comme toujours! »****_

_Ruki n'osait pas regarder Reita directement, parce qu'il ne voulait pas se remettre à pleurer une nouvelle fois. Pourtant face au silence qui semblait s'installer, il jeta un oeil sur Reita, et il se mit à fondre en larme une nouvelle fois. Trop de sentiments refoulé remontaient à la surface, trop de sentiments trop mauvais pour son estime de soi. C'est pour ça, qu'il ne s'attendit pas vraiment à ce que Reita le plaque contre son corps et l'enserre de ses bras en lui disant plus bas._

_****« Uruha dit n'importe quoi. Tu es magnifique. Vraiment magnifique. Tu es tellement beau, dedans, comme dehors, et peu importe ce que tu peux mettre, rien ne pourra jamais entaché ta beauté à toi. Ne l'écoutes pas. Ne l'écoutes pas. »****_

_Ruki qui avait convenu avec Reita que Reita ne le toucherait plus jamais sans sa permission, fut sur le coup très énervé, mais avec les paroles de Reita, la colère, et la tristesse passèrent. Il faut dire, qu'un câlin était tellement réconfortant, chaleureux, et rassurant, qu'il lui semblait sur l'instant, les yeux fermé, qu'il ne voulait plus jamais en sortir. Il était bien là, entre des bras fort, avec des mots doux, oubliant le reste du monde. Il sécha ses larmes petit à petit, et la réalité lui revint. Reita le prenait dans ses bras. Mais avant qu'il n'ai pu faire quoi que ce soit, Reita le lâcha aussitôt, en lui disant, très gêné._

_****« Désolé. J'aurais pas dû... »****_

_Ruki passa le revers de sa manche sur ses yeux gonflés, histoire de véritablement les séchés, avant de répondre d'une petite voix._

_****« Pas grave. »****_

_Reita prit ça pour un merci. Parce qu'il se doutait que Ruki ne lui dirait pas. Il ne faudrait pas que Reita prenne l'habitude de le toucher sans lui demander, sinon ça pourrait mal finir. Dû moins c'est sûrement ce que Ruki pensait. Et Reita n'ajouta rien. Ce fut Ruki qui ajouta seulement._

_****« Couches avec lui si tu veux. Mais.. pas devant moi. Je ne veux rien savoir de vous. »****_

_Reita le regarda un peu surprit, Ruki s'apprêtait à partir, du moins en pensée, il devait déjà être loin. Aussi Reita lui répondit._

_****« Je lui dirais d'être plus sympa avec toi. Et de ne pas te parler de nous. Fin je trouverais bien comment lui dire. »****_

_Ruki leva les yeux vers Reita, et fit un léger sourire. Un petit sourire, qui voulait une nouvelle fois dire merci chez Ruki. Reita s'approcha à nouveau de Ruki, et lui dit, montrant sa tête du doigt._

_****« Je peux? »****_

_Sur le moment Ruki ne comprit pas, et hocha la tête. Si Reita voulait partir, il allait pas le retenir. Sauf que quand Reita s'approcha encore plus près de lui, il eut un peu peur, jusqu'à ce qu'à nouveau, deux petites lèvres se posent sur sa petite tête, suivit de près par une petite mains lui caressant ses cheveux. Ruki trouvait ça bizarre, mais ne dit rien. Après tout c'était pas vraiment intime, et Reita avait l'air d'être content avec ça. Autant en rester là. Non? Reita se recula, lui fit un sourire, et s'en alla. Tandis que Ruki s'adossa à nouveau contre le mur, et se laissa glisser jusqu'au sol. La vie était beaucoup trop compliqué pour lui. Il soupira bruyamment, repensant à tout ce qui se passait dans sa vie, et à dont il avait aspiré jusqu'à maintenant : une vie tranquille comme tout le monde. Il regarda son portable, il avait besoin de Shin là maintenant. D'un ami pour effacer cette solitude._

_._

_._

* * *

><p><em>.<em>

_. _Voilà un autre chapitre! Je suis désolé pour les gens, mais... Mon pc à eut un problème avec le site. Il voulait pu l'afficher, ni rien, pendant une semaine j'ai pété un câble, et ce midi, PAF, il a remit la page tout seul... Bref j'ai sauté sur l'occasion et PAF un chapitre ^^

J'espère que vous avez aimé ^^

_You know you hurt me well & Flirt with danger_En préparation.

Une autre Fic va pointer le bout de son nez je pense. Et je vais pas tarder à suiter aussi : You poisonned me (pour le dernier chapitre!) et "How can you know that you're falling in love?" ...

Et plein d'autres idées de fictions qui attendent que j'en finisse avant de pouvoir les commencer ^^

Gros biz à bientôt ^^


	11. Love hurt

**Titre de la Fic: You've stolen my heart from the start.  
><strong>

**Titre du Chapitre : Love hurt  
><strong>

**Titre complet : Love hurt (L'amour blesse)****  
><strong>

**Auteur :** Keiko.A

**Couple **: Reituki ^^

**Rating **: M

**Disclaimer **: Gazetto ne m'appartient toujours pas. L'histoire est mienne.

**Note **:

.

.

* * *

><p>.<p>

_Ce n'était plus d'actualité que Uruha et Reita étaient retourné ensemble. Cette nouvelle commençait à dater, et pourtant à chaque fois que Ruki y pensait, ça lui faisait mal au coeur. Uruha devait voir Reita ce soir, ils devaient être ensemble, et Ruki avoir la chambre à lui pour la nuit. Pour cette occasion il avait demandé à Shin de passer la nuit avec lui, histoire d'avoir un ami, et qui sait, si Shin avait une idée de comment passer la soirée, ils s'amuseraient peut être en fin de compte. Sauf que le prévisible n'est jamais ce qu'on attend. Shin et lui était assit sur son lit depuis pas dix minutes qu'une personne entra dans la chambre. Uruha lui lança un regard réprobateur, et s'affaira a chercher des affaires. Ruki ne put s'empêcher de lui dire._

__****«****__**** Tu devais pas revenir que demain? »****

__Uruha se mit à rire en lui répondant.  
><em>_

****« Je vous déranges peut être? »****

__Ruki toujours aussi remonté contre Uruha lui répondit, sarcastiquement.  
><em>_

****« Non, tu crois? »****

__Shin ne disait rien, parce que, après tout, ça ne le regardait pas vraiment. C'était un truc de colocataire. Mais Uruha ne pouvait pas, ne pas en rajouter une couche. Il fixait Ruki avec ce petit sourire malsain des mauvais coups.  
><em>_

****« Je te ne dirais pas ce que Reita et moi on va faire, parce que tu vois. Il ne t'aime pas. Il ne veut pas que je te parles, il ne veux pas que je te raconte quoi que ce soit. Faut dire que t'es d'une jalousie maladive, c'est tellement pathétique. »****

__Shin, comptait les points. Et Uruha avait bien engagé l'échanges, malgré le fait que ses arguments étaient erronées et imprécis.  
><em>_

********« Tu veux que je te dise ce que vous allez faire? Vous allez voir un film, sortir en couple, et pendant qu'il essayera de se comporter comme un gars normal, tu ne penseras qu'à lui faire des avances, parce que, si je suis jaloux, toi t'es un pur obsédé. »********

__Ruki était fier de lui, malgré le fait que ça n'avait rien d'amusant, il avait l'impression d'avoir un peu plus confiance en lui. C'était sans compter sur la répartie désastreuse de Uruha pour son image, et sa propre estime de soi.  
><em>_

****« Je préfère être un obsédé, qu'être toi. Moi j'ai une vie sexuelle, je passe pas mon temps a imaginer les autres le faire, et encore moins à les regarder! Parce que si tu crois que j'ai pas vu que tu matais Reita quand on était au pieux, tu te plantes! Même dans le noir je peux sentir ton regard de petit vicieux non satisfait sur nous! »****

__Trop. Uruha était allé beaucoup trop loin. Il ne les avaient jamais épié pendant l'acte. Oh que non, plutôt mourir que de voir Reita avec Uruha, et encore moins, voir Reita nu. Non, ça lui rappellerait des mauvais souvenirs. Aussi Ruki était légèrement énervé de ces paroles.  
><em>_

****« Parce que tu crois que je matais? Sérieusement, c'est vous qui vous imposez! Tu sais quoi? C'est très bien que Reita me déteste, très bien qu'il ai pas envie que tu me parles de ta relation, parce que je ne veux rien savoir. J'en ai marre de toi et tes conneries. C'est pas parce que je trouvais que c'était une mauvaise idée que vous retourniez ensemble que forcément je suis jaloux! JE NE SUIS PAS JALOUX! C'est clair? »****

********« C'est pour ça que tu cries... »********

___Uruha prit ses affaires, jeta un dernier regard méprisant à Ruki, et partit sans plus attendre. Il avait gagné. Parce que le fait est que Ruki semblait caché quelque chose maintenant, et que Uruha ne l'écouterait plus désormais. Ruki soupira, quand Shin finit par lui dire.  
><em>__

****« Ne l'écoutes pas, il dit n'importe quoi. »****

___Ruki replia les genoux contre sa poitrine, les enserrant de ses bras, cachant la moitié de son visage derrière. Il lâcha un nouveau soupire, évitant soigneusement le contact visuel avec Shin en disant.  
><em>__

****« Pas tant que ça... »****

___Shin ne lui demanda rien, parce qu'il savait que Ruki le lui dirait de son propre chef, ce qui ne tarda pas, puisque justement, Ruki avait besoin d'en parler à quelqu'un pour y comprendre quelques choses et Shin ne l'avait jamais lâché. Il dit alors plus bas.  
><em>__

****« J'ai des sentiments ambivalents envers Reita. »****

___Ruki ne savait pas vraiment où il en était. La raison était le comportement de Reita, et ses propres problèmes. Il continua quand le silence se fit trop pesant.___

****« Une partie de moi continues de l'aimer... Et l'autre le déteste après tout ce qu'il m'a fait, et continue de me faire subir... Normalement, après ça, je devrais le haïr complètement... Non? »****

___Shin le regarda sincèrement, avant de s'approcher de lui un peu plus. Il ne savait pas comment lui dire.  
><em>__

****« ... Ecoutes... en théorie oui. Tu devras le haïr. Mais ... c'est plus compliqué. »****

********« Donc je suis maso... »********

___Ruki soupira devant ce fait accomplit. Il était masochiste alors. Il aimait qu'on lui fasse du mal, du moins c'est qu'il en concluait. Sauf que Shin n'avait pas fini.  
><em>__

****« Bien sûr que non! Si tu me laissais finir. C'est la théorie. Sauf que tu es un être humain, et un être humain c'est bien plus compliqué en réalité que de la théorie. Prends par exemple... Le coup de foudre. Inexplicable, mais bien réel pour les personne qui le ressentent. »****

___Ruki finit par sortir sa tête de ses genoux, et fixa Shin. Un coup de foudre? Il avait rien trouver de mieux que de parler d'amour, alors qu'il lui disait qu'il ne savait pas pourquoi il ressentait des choses différentes pour Reita? Son visage ne devait pas sembler très convaincu car Shin ajouta.  
><em>__

****« Bon très bien. La haine pour une personne que tu ne connais pas? Après tout ça arrive. Tu rencontres une personne pour la première fois, elle t'as rien dit, rien fait, mais tu sais déjà que tu la détestes au fond de toi. Peut être que y'a un peu de ça avec lui. »****

********« Tu me dis que j'ai pas de raison de détester Reita? »********

********« Dans ton cas, de l'aimer. Oui. Enfin du moins pas de raison logique. »********

___Ruki soupira une nouvelle fois. Rien de tout ça n'était bon pour lui. Il croisa ses jambes en tailleur avant de conclure.___

****« Je suis barj' quoi. »****

___Shin poussa une longue plainte, avant de se dandiner sur le lit.  
><em>__

****« Bien sûr que non. Mais peut être que la partie de toi qui l'aime encore, n'as pas trouvé de raison de le détesté. »****

********« Il a abusé de moi! »********

********« Je sais. Et c'est une raison plus que suffisante. Mais peut être que cette partie a vu quelques choses en Reita avant qu'il ne te fasse du mal, et que peut être ce qu'elle y a vu n'as pas été altéré, et que inconsciemment ça te fais l'aimer encore. »********

********« Mais comme quoi?! »********

___Shin soupira encore une fois. Les choses avec Ruki n'étaient pas simples, et même si il voulait l'aider, il lui semblait qu'il ne faisait qu'aggraver les choses. Il lui répondit alors.___

****« Je ne sais pas moi. C'est ton coeur. Ton coeur l'aime, et ta raison le déteste. Moi ça me parait normal. »****

___Ruki s'allongea sur son lit regardant le plafond pendant quelques longues secondes. ___

****« Et qu'est-ce que je fais, si on se retrouves seul lui et moi dans la même pièce hein? »****

___Shin le regarda, un peu à la masse.___

****« C'est déjà arrivé? »****

****« Plusieurs fois. »****

___Shin s'approcha de son ami, se pencha au dessus de lui, pour voir son visage, et Ruki était clairement gêné. C'était mignon si on avait parlé d'un mec comme un autre, mais là on parlait de Reita. Reita qui avait abusé de lui, qui sortait avec quelqu'un.___

****« Racontes! Il s'est passé quoi? Il t'as pas touché au moins?! »****

___Ruki se redressa, Shin aussi, et malgré sa gêne, il lui déballa tout.___

****« C'est moi qui lui ai demandé de rompre avec Uruha. Et pis il est venu s'excuser. Pour ce qu'il m'a fait, pour être retourné avec Uruha. Il avait l'air de le penser... Mais il m'a dit plusieurs fois, qu'il me désirait quand même, et pis non il me touches pas, je lui ai dit que je voulais pas, enfin... Il m'a prit dans ses bras la dernière fois. ..Et m'a embrassé sur la tête... Fin rien de bien méchant, et je veille au grain. Mais c'est toujours flippant d'être seul avec lui. Je me dis toujours que si ça se trouve, il va me sauter dessus... Et ça serait horrible si ça arrivait. »****

___Shin le regarda sérieusement quelques temps. Ruki avait l'air de l'aimer vraiment beaucoup. En fait, il avait presque l'impression de l'entendre comme avant, quand il crisait quand Reita lui faisait un sourire le matin. Le bon vieux temps, quand tout était moins compliqué.___

****« Je pense que si Uruha continues avec Reita, a me rendre ... Jaloux, et nauséeux, je vais demander à changer de chambre, et de colocataire. »****

********« Si tu le supportes plus, je pense que c'est la meilleure des choses à faire oui. Et pis pour Reita.. Si ça se passe bien, et ben... Reste comme tu es. JE veux dire, t'as toujours été amoureux de lui, maintenant t'as envie de lui casser la tête de temps en temps, mais ça changes rien à ta façon d'être avec lui. C'est pas comme si il le savait lui. »********

___Ruki réfléchit un peu à ce que shin pouvait lui dire. C'est vrai qu'il s'en doutait, mais Reita lui ne savait pas. Donc ça changeait rien à d'habitude. Mais le fait est, que de savoir qu'il aimait Reita était comme une chose inavouable, et il ne voulait pas que ça se saches.___

****« T'as pas tords. Tu ne le dis à personnes hein? Promis? »****

****« Juré! »****

___Ruki regardait à droite à gauche, sans savoir quoi faire ou quoi dire, avant d'ajouter.___

****« Il faut qu'on fasse les boutiques ensembles. Je veux changer de fringues. »****

****« Toutes tes fringues? »****

****« Toutes, sans exception oui. Je veux être différent. Je veux plus être ce gars que Reita a abusé. Je veux mettre ça derrière moi. Alors autant commencer par les fringues. »****

****« D'accord! Alors on se prévoit ça! Sans fautes! »****

___Shin eut un sourire. Son ami semblait aller un peu mieux. Après toutes ses semaines passés a ruminer du noir, il semblait avoir enfin digéré que Reita s'en était prit à lui, et semblait rebondir un peu. Shin le regarda sérieusement quelques secondes avant de lui dire.___

****« Alors, le programme de ce soir? »****

****« J'ai changé d'avis. On peut aller dans ta chambre? J'ai pas envie d'être ici, et de voir le lit de Uruha vide toute la nuit. »****

****« Tu m'étonnes! Y'en a un qui sera content de te voir ! »****

___Shin et Ruki ramassèrent leurs affaires, soit principalement des vestes, et prirent la porte pour aller dans la chambre de Shin, avec son colocataire si content de le voir. Après tout, il l'aimait bien ce petit Ruki. Et c'est comme ça que Ruki passa une soirée amusante, et pleine de joie et de rires. Parce qu'il avait réalisé, que les mauvais souvenirs ne s'en iraient pas tout seul, et ce n'était pas en restant là à ressasser le mauvais que tout disparaîtrait. Il avait décidé à la place de remplir sa vie de bon souvenir, de rire, de joie, pour recouvrir cette souffrance, accepter, et passer a autre chose. L'espace d'une vie est la même, qu'on la passe en pleurant, ou en chantant. ET chanté était quand même plus agréable.  
><em>__

___.___

___.___

* * *

><p><em><em><em>.<em>__

Voilà un nouveau chapitre. Je suis désolé d'avoir mis du temps. J'ai plein d'idée, mais j'ai la flemme d'écrire. Parce que c'est plus long que d'imaginer les promis, j'arrête de faire l'égoiste, et je me bouge pour tenter de vous écrire plus souvent les suites ^^

Sur ce, je vous laisse. Bonne soirée ^^


End file.
